The Christmas Book
by ericastwilight
Summary: After the loss of his best friends,Edward is responsible for their little girl. Unable to get the child to open up, he takes her to a bookstore. Inside, he finds a loving young woman, hurting from past regrets and the owner of a magical book.
1. Edward and Alyssa

**The Christmas Book**

* * *

**Summary:** _After the loss of his best friend and his wife, Edward is responsible for their little girl. Unable to get the child to open up, he takes her to a bookstore. Inside, he finds a loving young woman, hurting from past regrets and the owner of a magical book._

* * *

**Chapter One – Edward and Alyssa**

* * *

"Alyssa," Edward said softly. "You have to eat, sweetie." Dark, gleaming curls shook around a small round face, as the little four-year old pushed her plate away. Her dulled blue eyes implored him silently, tugging at his heart. She was still so broken, and it had been months since Edward's best friend Jasper and his wife Alice had died in a horrific car accident.

Tulle fog was notorious for February in the valley, and the pile-up had claimed eight lives, including Alyssa's parents. Jasper and Alice hadn't had any family and had requested Edward to care for their daughter if something should happen to them. He never imagined when he became her godfather just months before the accident that he would actually become the sole caregiver to a child so soon.

It was a good thing that Alyssa had already known Edward since she was born, so they weren't strangers. However, with the loss of her parents, Alyssa was no longer the vibrant, talkative little girl he'd once known. Edward had been abroad in Africa for a month before he received the news of Jasper's death. And as he packed his bags that night, he cried for his friend of more than twenty years, and for the loss of the only family Alyssa had.

Edward knew all too well what the death of one's parents did to a child. A mark forms on their heart—scarred forever. It was a mark that took a loving, supporting family to lessen the pain to be able to move on. If it hadn't been for his Aunt Esme, Edward would've never survived the months that followed the boating accident that killed his parents.

The moment the little girl was in his care, he felt out of his element. He remembered the day clearly—he had managed to get Alyssa to bed in her bedroom, but only after she had cried herself to sleep. And when her breathing had finally slowed, he had called his Aunt Esme.

He remembered her advice and it was what got him through the months since that first night. _"All you can do is open your heart, love her unconditionally and the rest will follow."_

Edward had done that, he loved the little girl who was so reminiscent of her abundantly cheerful mother, Alice. However, those blue eyes of Alyssa's reminded him daily of the dear friend he had lost.

"May I be excused?" she asked in a voice that was a mere whisper. Since the accident, she had been reluctant to talk to anyone besides Edward. Even then, it was very little, and only spoke when spoken to. She had yet to utter a word to his aunt, who, whenever he worked, took care of Alyssa. The problem was that the following fall she would be attending kindergarten and if she refused to talk, he feared she wouldn't thrive.

Edward watched as Alyssa fidgeted in her seat, a trait she inherited from Alice. "I need you to eat," he said sternly. He wished that he didn't have to be so harsh with her, but her health was important to him. "Tell you what. If you finish your dinner every night for a week, I'll take you to a bookstore."

Her little lips stretched and twitched at each corner, lifting a bit into a small smile. It was the first one he'd seen in the last nine months. Her brows furrowed and she scrunched one eye closed as if she were considering his offer.

"Will you buy me a book, too?" she asked, her eyes widening, her bottom lip protruding.

He grinned, leaned over and ruffled her hair. She smiled up at him again and filled her spoon with some corn, waiting for his answer.

"One book," he promised. "I'll buy you one book, but you must eat every bite I serve you."

"I'm little," she said shyly. "You need to serve me littler."

He laughed and nodded. "All right, I'll serve you littler next time."

She shot him a toothy grin and stuck out her pinky, but snatched it back for a moment, as if shocked by her own actions. It was something he had seen Jasper do with her on several occasions, so he understood her hesitancy. For a few tense seconds she held back, but then tentatively held out her pinky again. Edward gave her a small smile and linked his own small finger around hers.

The deal had been officially sealed.

After putting the little one to bed, he went outside to his large porch in the backyard. She had refused his offer to read her a story, as she had since she was in his care. He knew it was something that Jasper had done every night, no matter what. Edward wanted to continue Jasper's dedication to the nightly ritual, but Alyssa's refusal hadn't allowed it.

Perhaps it reminded her too much of what she had lost. Nine months and there was little change in that sweet little girl since that first night.

The air was cold, and a quick glance at the thermometer indicated it was only thirty-three degrees. However, the sky overhead was perfectly clear and filled with stars. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soft and carried through the light breeze.

Edward held a hand over his heart, so that whoever heard his words would know from where it was coming from. "Please help me. Guide me so that I could find a way to heal her."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Another update tomorrow. **


	2. Hidden Treasures

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Two – Hidden Treasures**

* * *

It had been a week and Alyssa had fulfilled her part of the bargain. After the final dinner at the end of week, she reminded him of the deal they'd made. Luckily for Edward, he had the following day off so that he'd be able to keep his promise.

"I'll look up a few places," he said. He wanted to find somewhere she'd be comfortable. Any of the bookstores in the mall wouldn't work; Alyssa feared crowds. And the small town library left much to be desired. He also remembered that Alice had a place she loved nearby, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember the name of it. Sadly, it seemed that neither could Alyssa.

She nodded. "Can you make sure it's like the other one? Somewhere that's got hot cocoa," she said hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a laugh. Alyssa stilled for a few moments, biting her bottom lip as if nervous. "What is it, honey?"

"Why don't we have a Christmas tree?"

Edward had no idea how to answer. He hadn't wanted to put one up, in case it would upset Alyssa. She had turned four in November and he had gotten her a cake. Her reaction to the pink cake was devastating and he feared another similar reaction to decorations and a tree.

When he remained silent, Alyssa sighed. "I want a tree, Edwerd."

Edward gave her a small smile and nodded. "We'll see about going to get one tomorrow, too."

"Thank you," she answered.

***The Christmas Book***

The following morning, they had awoken to frost on the windows, and Edward cursed silently since he had forgotten to park his SUV inside the garage. It had taken almost fifteen minutes to scrape off the ice that accumulated, while Alyssa waited impatiently inside.

Once done, he went back inside to warm his cold hands and ensure that Alyssa was properly dressed for the cold weather. Her flushed skin made her sweet, cherub cheeks stand out against her porcelain skin. He sighed; she was such a beautiful child.

"You ready, short stuff?"

She nodded enthusiastically and showed him her gloved hands. He grabbed his beanie, shoved it on his head and took her hand before heading outside. Edward felt her shiver as the cold air touched her skin. He bent in front of her and wrapped her purple polka dotted scarf more securely around her neck and face.

"Better?" he asked, touching the tip of her reddened nose.

She nodded and opened her door. She looked up at him then back at door. "Still too high, huh?" he asked, chuckling. He lifted her easily and helped secure her to her booster seat. Once settled behind the wheel, he turned to talk to her as the car warmed up. "I found the perfect place to get a good book and some hot cocoa."

"Mmm, chocolate."

He grinned and pulled out of their driveway. "They have best in the area," he said. At least, that was what the website said when he looked to see what the local area had to offer. It was a tiny bookstore, sort of off the beaten path, and he had been lucky to come across it.

The previous night, while searching for a bookstore online, his computer had suddenly flashed on and off several times. Once it had stopped, onscreen were directions to the little shop. He had clicked on the website and found that it was perfect for his and Alyssa's needs.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up the quaint little shop. "We're here," he announced, looking at Alyssa. Her answering smile had been exactly what he'd hope to see again.

***The Christmas Book***

Bella did everything she could to make the bookstore her grandmother left her feel like it used to. It'd been years since she'd been amongst the short aisles filled with books and little things that made her grandmother smile. The fact that she had to close its doors for over a year to take a business course did little to the store's original customer base, which she was thankful for.

With college, Bella's visits back home had become fewer and fewer, something she'd always regret. She'd loved the bookstore since she was a child; she practically grew up in it. Things changed before she left for school way out East.

It was after graduation in the summer of 1999, when her best friend since pre-school and Bella's boyfriend were caught making out in the back of his Camero. That very same day, Bella left town for school in New York without a backward glance. It was another thing she regretted, more so since she found out that her best friend had died in a devastating car accident.

So many regrets, most centered on her best friend. How she wished they would've cleared the air before she passed. Bella still cried at night, reliving their last confrontation and the many times she had ignored Alice's attempts to contact her. There were promises and dreams that never came true because she hadn't been able to forgive her.

What was worse was that she _had_ forgiven her, but by the time she realized it, she was more embarrassed and ashamed by her actions.

Bella shook the past from her thoughts and watched a few window shoppers stop at her front window. It was something she was proud of, a display to draw people inside her little store of books. It was a very good thing that Bella was a talented artist and dabbled in do-it-yourself projects.

It was a Christmas display, including a handmade miniature version of the town and train set and that alone brought in lots of happy little faces; she loved it. Since her grand re-opening the month before, she had a steady flow of customers daily.

By far, her favorite ones were the children. So eager to hear about the latest favorite, and then there were those that knew about the book.

The book had been passed down through five generations of Swan women – The Christmas Book. To their family, it was just a special book, but it gained notoriety and name when a famous actress mentioned it in an interview, claiming after writing her fondest wish in the book that it had come true by the following Christmas.

Over the years, the attention to the book had lessened, but there were still those who asked about it occasionally. However, the book couldn't make just anyone's wish come true. It was the book that chose who it would help. In the years since Bella had heard the many stories about the book, she had yet to be chosen. But she'd seen the book work its magic and since it had been well over a year since it had chosen someone it was long overdue for it to grant a wish. Worse still, she had no idea if the last wish had come true; usually the wisher would come, call or write with the news of the granted wish. She'd gone through all the messages and mail but found nothing to indicate that their wish had been granted.

Bella sighed, adjusting the domed display case that held the precious and decades old book inside. She had meant to dust the gold-trimmed pages but the tingle of the bell over her door alerted of a customer that braved the cold weather.

She smiled as she turned and it fell instantly when her gaze came upon a familiar face from her past. One she hadn't seen since she was four years old. There were differences; the face was fuller and the eyes were not the hazel she had become used to. No, they were a blue, and the sadness within them dulled what should've been a vibrant color.

"Alice," she whispered softly under her breath as her hand covered the sob that escaped her.

"Excuse me?" a deep, rich voice said, pulling her gaze from the small round face. Startled, Bella hadn't even been aware of another presence. She shook her head; it was obvious that her childhood friend, Alice, was on her mind.

"Welcome," she responded. "How can I help you today?" She managed a smile when she looked up at the man that came in with the little girl. She was struck once again as their eyes met; her first thought was, _wow, they're pine green. _

His first thought was, _she has the prettiest smile I'd ever seen._

There were a few moments where no one said a word. Not until the little girl, not quite five years old, cleared her throat. Blinking rapidly, Bella covered her embarrassment by looking down at the beautiful child.

"Hello," she whispered, unable to speak louder for fear that her voice would crack. "Who might you be?"

When the little girl only bit her lip in response, Edward walked forward and answered, "Alyssa, her name is Alyssa."

Bella offered the man a smile, wondering if Alyssa was shy around strangers. The man lingered near the door, as if unsure on how to proceed. "Well, come on in from the cold," she said as soothingly as possible. "Welcome to Hidden Treasures, this is my store."

Little Alyssa's wide eyes took in every nook and cranny at her eye level and there were many, but what drew her eye was a cake stand filled with pastries. She licked her lips, her eyes glued to the cupcake with sprinkles on it.

Bella laughed as she realized what had caught Alyssa's eyes. "Ah, you have a sweet tooth. Does that mean you'd like some hot chocolate with a cupcake?"

She nodded, but then shook her head and turned to look back at the man that brought her. Bella watched as her mouth fell open to say something, but it stopped before she uttered a word. Curiously, Bella looked back and could see the man cringe slightly, ready to answer for Alyssa.

She'd seen it on many occasions. Although she knew that she might have an angry parent within her shop soon, she held up her hand to him, to stop him from saying a word for the little girl. She wasn't shy at all, Bella realized, she just refused to talk.

"Tell me what you'd like," Bella said to the little girl as she knelt down to her level. "Would you like a hot chocolate with five marshmallows or with ten?"

Bristling with anger, Edward walked toward them to put a stop to this. He would not allow the woman to hurt Alyssa. The movement, however, made her eyes snap to him, glaring. It stopped him as well as shock him.

"How many Alyssa?" she asked again. Alyssa raised her eyes from the floor, meeting the woman's eyes head on. She held up a tiny hand and then the other.

The woman looked thoroughly confused, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I have no idea how much that is. You'll have to tell me."

Once again, Edward felt the anger rush forward and he took another step toward them. The woman ignored him, and touched one of Alyssa's fingers. "Count with me," she said. "One, two," she skimmed the tip of Alyssa's second finger, "three, four five…"

Then Edward stilled as Alyssa whispered, "Six, seven, eight…"

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Another update tomorrow. **


	3. Marshmallows

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Three – Marshmallows  
**

* * *

Bella smiled as they both said ten, glad that her instincts were correct. The child longed to have her voice heard by others; she just needed a little coaxing. "Ten, you want ten marshmallows."

"Yes, please," Alyssa replied softly, biting her lip, waving Bella to come closer to whisper more in her ear. "Uncle Edward wants ten, too, but he'll ask only for five."

Edward watched in awe, whatever Alyssa whispered to the store owner, it had them both giggling. "Two double-shot of marshmallow hot chocolates coming up," the woman said as she rose to her feet. "I'm Bella." She held out her hand for Alyssa to take. Alyssa smiled shyly, took Bella's hand and curtsied.

"Nice to meet you," she said, making Edward gasp behind them.

Bella smiled, giving the little girl a wink. "You must be Uncle Edward." She extended her hand, but his attention was fully on Alyssa. Bella cleared her throat, hoping to get him to stop focusing on the fact that the child had talked to someone else. It might cause Alyssa to clam up again and that wouldn't be good. "I'm Bella."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, earning a giggle from Alyssa when he caused his beanie to fall behind him. Mortified, he caught it and shook off the snow, turning his attention the shop owner.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm Edward, yeah, Edward." He looked carefully at the petite store owner and wondered if she was capable of wielding magic. For nine months, Alyssa had never said a word to anyone but him. Not one word.

"Let's get that hot chocolate," she said, turning toward the area that held a few small round tables, on each one was a container filled with goodies that would make anyone's mouth water. Edward's aunt would love that place. "If that's all right with you, Edward."

Edward nodded and silently followed. What happened next completely threw him for a loop; Alyssa's small hand slipped into Bella's as if she'd always done it. Bella smiled down to Alyssa and asked if she wanted to help with the marshmallows. Again, he was completely blown away when Alyssa replied with a soft "yes."

"Do you mind if she helps me behind the counter?" Bella asked over her shoulder. "You can take the time to look around."

"Will it be safe?" he asked, not wanting to disturb the moment between the two girls.

"She'll only put in the marshmallows," she answered with a breathtaking smile. "You can join us, if you'd like."

Edward nodded, unable to form any sort of response. He stayed a little farther behind, watching them. As Bella gathered three mugs in various sizes, she filled them with wonderful smelling cocoa; Alyssa licked her rosebud lips in anticipation.

Together, they counted out marshmallows to put in each cup, and every whispered word from Alyssa made Edward smile. The two girls huddled close together over a cup and watched each fluffy white bit plop into the chocolate that steamed from the vibrantly colored mugs.

Once done, both of them stood back from their creations and smiled. "Now, Alyssa, which one is yours?" Alyssa bit her lip as she shyly pointed to the one in the middle. Edward hoped that she hadn't returned to her old habit already. "Oh, that's good one. Why did you pick that one?" Bella carefully led Alyssa past Edward to a softly cushioned chair, placing the mug on one of the little round tables.

"It has eleven marshies," she confessed with a giggle, slapping a small hand over her mouth.

Edward laughed and couldn't help a genuine smile from etching across his face, the first in months. There'd been some here and there, but none that met his eyes as the one at that moment. To finally see the little girl he'd known before her parents' death after so long and to hear her laugh again made him feel so much.

"Oh, Alyssa," Bella said in mock anger. "Looks like somebody counted wrong! I wonder who that was!"

Alyssa beamed and smiled cheekily at the pretty woman, pointing a finger at her. "You did, I saw!"

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing and from the nervous look that Bella passed him, he knew that his composure was lost. "You can have a cupcake if you'd like, Alyssa," he said.

He turned away to compose himself, proving difficult, looking back he could see Bella's small frown and concern. "Can I ask if you can keep an eye on her for a minute?" He nearly choked on his words, and thankfully, she nodded in response, pointing toward the back of the store.

"There's a restroom along the back wall," she murmured so not to call attention to Edward. Thankfully, Alyssa seemed unaware of their private conversation, concentrating instead on picking out a cupcake.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Alyssa with a stranger. The woman offered him a small smile. "She'll be fine. I'll watch over her." Nodding, Edward pressed a kiss on Alyssa's hair, telling her he'd return in a few moments.

He made his way inside the tiny bathroom after another brief hesitation midway there. The reflection in the mirror showed how much Bella had already seen and he hoped that Alyssa wasn't aware of it. He was sure she hadn't been, she was too entranced by the store owner.

His dark green eyes were rimmed red as a shine had taken over them. He rubbed at the ache in his chest once before washing his face, hoping to hide the evidence of his emotions. How could he feel both tremendous grief and happiness at the same time?

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Another update tomorrow. I know it seemed like a quick turn around, but there is a reason for Alyssa's comfort level with Bella, you'll see.  
**


	4. How?

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Four – How?**

* * *

Deciding he was in way over his head, Edward called his Aunt Esme. "Edward?" she asked worriedly. "Is everything all right?"

How did she know? Was it parental instinct that had them guessing to their child's turmoil? Was that the reason why he couldn't bond with the little girl— because she wasn't his? He refused to believe that, he loved Alyssa and would do anything to keep her safe.

"I, um, I brought her to a bookstore," he started and continued to explain what had happened.

"Oh, I know the bookstore you're talking about," Esme said softly. "It was one of my favorites, when Lydia owned it. I loved the coffee and pastries. In fact, Alice and Jasper have been there, too. I thought it closed because the owner passed last year."

"There's a sign out front that says it's a grand-reopening."

"That explains it," she replied.

"What do I do?"

Esme laughed. "Nothing, Edward. She's talking to someone and that's a good thing."

"What if she doesn't talk to anyone else but me and this woman?"

"Hmm," she offered. "According the store's website, the new owner is Lydia's granddaughter and she used to be a teacher, maybe that's how she knew how to talk to her and have Alyssa respond."

"I don't want her retreating again," he whispered.

Esme sighed. "This isn't going to happen overnight, despite what you're seeing. The woman simply helped her and maybe she has a way about her that speaks to children. That's not to say that Alyssa would respond the same way the next time you bring her by."

"Should I come back here?"

"What I think you should do is talk to this woman, ask her what you can do to help Alyssa."

"All right, I can do that."

"Good, now quit hiding in the restroom and go find the owner," she hissed playfully. "Goodness, she's a pretty one."

"Mom!" Edward cursed the day he finally relented and allowed his aunt to fix him up on a blind date. It had been a disaster.

"What? I'm just pointing out a fact. Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Edward's silence was enough of an answer for her. She laughed and said that she'd see him the following day and hung up.

When he returned to the two girls, he found Alyssa looking over a book with a pink icing-covered lip. He smiled as he made his way over; needing to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

"How's your cupcake, cupcake?" he asked softly as he sat down beside her. Alyssa giggled and offered him a bite of the brightly colored pastry. He growled playfully and took a big bite, moaning at the taste. "That is so good."

"Bella makes them," Alyssa said. "They're yummy." She rubbed her tummy twice before eyeing the confection and taking a monstrous bite. That was the little girl he'd seen when he used to visit. He took a deep breath, keeping his emotions in check.

Edward nodded in agreement and sipped on his drink while trying to find where Bella was, knowing that she wouldn't be far. From the corner of his eye, he could see that she was helping a customer at the cash register, though she glanced several times at Alyssa until he sat beside her.

"What do you have there?" Edward asked, watching Alyssa flip through a book.

"_The Night Before Christmas_," she explained. "Bella said it's good, but Mommy or Daddy never read it to me. I was too little, maybe?"

Edward could only offer a shrug. "I could read it to you, Alyssa." The dark haired girl seemed to think about it, biting the corner of her mouth. She nodded after a few moments.

"Yes, please, Uncle Edwerd."

_Thank you._

"How are my best customers doing?" Bella asked as she approached their little table.

"Good!"Alyssa said softly. "Can I get this book, Edwerd?"

"Of course, you can," he said with a smile. "Why don't you keep eating while I go pay for your book?"

Alyssa nodded happily, losing herself in another big bite of her cupcake. How she could fit so much in such a tiny mouth, Edward would never understand.

He smiled up at Bella and rose to his feet. Once at the cash register, he asked what he'd been dying to inquire about, "How did you do it?"

Bella sighed and looked into his eyes. "I recognized the signs," she said. "I'm guessing she's not in pre-school."

Edward shook his head. "All the spots were taken in the area when it was time to register. She lost her parents earlier this year and it took time to go through all their paperwork. It was my fault; I had no idea what I was doing once I had her in my care."

Bella laid her hand over his and squeezed it gently. "She needs other people around her, not just you. It'll just make it easier for her to retreat into herself."

"My aunt watches her while I'm at work," Edward said.

"But she doesn't talk to your aunt, right?" Edward shook his head, waiting for an explanation. "Was this who she stayed with _right _after losing her parents?" He nodding, remembering how his uncle Carlisle and Esme thankfully managed temporary foster care of Alyssa while he traveled from Africa. "At first, she didn't talk much to you, either?"

"The first two months, she barely said a word to me," he replied softly.

"She's gotten used to it," Bella offered. "She talks to you since you're around more, but even if your aunt is with her a lot, too, she's used to the idea of talking to no one but you. It doesn't help if you answer for her, either."

Edward's back shot up. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You were going to answer for her earlier."

"Yes, I don't want her to get embarrassed."

"And I understand that," Bella replied gently. "Look, I don't mean to step on your toes, but if you keep answering for her, she'll never talk to anyone else, much less other children."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"If she doesn't verbalize, like for instance, if she wants something, you need to prompt her to ask for it or at least verbally confirm that she wants it."

"And if she refuses to answer or ask?"

"Then she doesn't get it."

"But…"

"Within reason, of course," she stated. "I found a way for her to get what she wanted without making her embarrassed. There are ways to work around her fear." Edward nodded, remembering how Bella had Alyssa count how many marshmallows she wanted. "It might not always work, though. Are there other children around?" He shook his head. "Why don't you bring her by tomorrow afternoon at three? We have a group of kindergarteners coming in for story time."

"I'll ask if she'd like that." Even though he had to work, he could change his schedule if need be. He'd have to check with the office to be sure. And he was on vacation in two days for the next month and a half. If not the following the afternoon, maybe he'd be able to return on another day.

Bella nodded and proceeded to ring Edward's purchases up, only realizing that her hand was still in his. She smiled gently and pulled her hand back.

"Can I see?" Alyssa asked. Edward looked down into those big blue eyes and quickly picked her up. "Let me pay."

"Sounds good to me," Edward teased. "Where's your wallet?"

Alyssa giggled. It was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard. "I don't have any money!"

"Then how are we going to pay?" Edward asked, frowning.

The little girl in his arms looked thoughtful for a few moments before she answered. "You and Daddy always said my kisses and hugs were like treasures. How about some of those?"

Bella's heart melted at Alyssa's words. "One kiss and hug would pay for your cupcake."

Alyssa's face lit up. "See Uncle Edwerd." Edward held onto Alyssa as she knelt on the counter, wrapping her thin arms around Bella's neck. She whispered something into Bella's ear, causing her to blush. As Alyssa pulled back, she smiled softly, her eyes wide with excitement. She turned to Edward and grinned. "Now it's your turn to pay for your hot chocolate with a kiss."

It was Edward's turn to blush.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Aww, a little matchmaker, lol. **


	5. Pay It Forward

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Five – Pay it Forward**

* * *

Bella almost rolled her eyes at the embarrassment on Edward's face; would it really be that bad? she thought to herself. "I'm not sure, Alyssa," she said, pursing her lips, tapping a finger on her chin. "He's not as cute as you are. Your kiss and hug were worth quite a bit."

Alyssa laughed and tried to negotiate a better deal on Edward's behalf. It took several moments for him to gather himself and speak up. "I can pay her with money," Edward said. The disappointment in their faces made him pause. "Um, if you'd like, Bella?" he asked somewhat confused and out of his element.

Bella nearly snorted, but managed to keep it from spilling out. Typical male, he would leave it all up to her to avoid embarrassment on his part. All right, he probably thought she wouldn't play along with Alyssa. The man was certainly handsome enough, but did she really want to kiss someone that seemed reluctant?

"Five kisses in exchange for a cupcake, Edward," she teased softly, biting her lip to keep her from laughing. The fact that his jaw dropped indicated that he was at a complete loss for words. The blush that followed almost made her want to reach out and touch him. Alyssa giggled sweetly, patting his cheek to get his attention again.

Edward's eyes narrowed for a moment before he smirked. She was teasing him. "Five kisses," he said in mock anger, shaking his fist. "That's highway robbery." It worked, soon both girls were laughing. The woman before him sighed and scrunched her nose and brow in what seemed like deep concentration.

"Four," Bella said, playing it up dramatically. "And not a kiss less." By that time, Alyssa was giggling so hard Edward had to lift her into his arms again. The sound of her laughter made his heart warm.

Edward shook his head. "You drive a hard bargain, Bella. Four kisses in exchange for my hot chocolate."

Bella teasingly batted her lashes as Edward placed Alyssa on the floor, who watched their exchange with wide large eyes. "I would've done it for one, Edward," Bella whispered softly so that the little girl couldn't hear.

Edward's answering smile was bright. "I would've done it for five."

"Stay really still, Bella" Alyssa whispered, clasping her hands together. Bella immediately complied and became as still as a statue.

Bella thought for a moment, how did it come to this? She leaned forward and nearly gasped at the little but harsh exhale that escaped Edward's sculptured lips. It was hardly fair, she realized, for a man to have such a pretty mouth.

She had to lean further into him since the wide counter that stood between them was a hindrance. He pressed his lips softly to the curve of her cheek, causing her eyes to close as he sighed.

Edward was suddenly more nervous than before, he pressed another one on the other side. She had nice softly scented skin. Unable to resist, he brushed his lips on along her small nose and the last kiss at the corner of her mouth.

The entire exchange in reality and in the eyes of the little girl happened rather quickly, only a couple of seconds. However, for Bella and Edward, it seemed to last infinitely longer, until it ended and then it seemed not long enough.

Edward couldn't keep his eyes from searching her face, from the arch of her eyebrows to the curve of her bottom lip, a very soft lip. And it wasn't until Alyssa tugged on his pant leg that the spell had broken. Bella bit the corner of her mouth and blushed a pretty pink along the apples of her cheeks.

"Edwerd," Alyssa whispered, tugging once again on his clothes. "You're supposed to say thank you."

Edward smiled and thanked Bella and paid for the rest of their purchases. "It was nice meeting you," he said to her.

Bella smiled and took the money for Alyssa's book. "I hope to see you two again," she said, handing Edward a bag. A ring over the door alerted the trio that they were no longer alone. "Enjoy the rest of your stay."

With another smile, Bella walked around the counter to check on the two ladies that walked into the store. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling when she could see Edward and Alyssa sitting together as they looked over their new book.

Bella could hear the women, whispering in the young adult section. "Is that really her?" one of them said.

"Yes, that's their daughter. Who the hunk with her is, I have no clue?" Bella had concluded that Edward wasn't her father since Alyssa referred to him as "uncle" more than once, and there was no resemblance.

"He can't be a relative," the other indicated. "Neither of her parents had any other family."

"Sad, really. Maybe I should introduce myself," the blonde one said as Bella turned the corner to get a better look at the two familiar faces.

"Hello, Lauren," Bella said, smiling. "I'm guessing you're here to get the rest of the series."

Lauren smiled and waved the three books to the new werewolf series. "I was telling Jessica all about them, so she had to have them, too." Of course she did, Bella thought. Jessica was, after all, the follower, always had been even in high school.

"Bella Swan," Jessica said, a too-wide smile taking over her face. It turned into a smug smirk when she quirked an eyebrow at Lauren. "Do you know who that is with little Alyssa Whitlock?" Jessica asked as Bella's whole body tensed.

_What? It couldn't be, could it?_

No wonder why Alyssa befriended her so easily. Hadn't Alice done the same all those years ago? She was Alice and Jasper's daughter. Tears started to swim in her eyes as she turned back to watch Edward and the little girl that looked so much like her mother.

Edward, as if he knew her eyes were on him, turned to give her a smile. But her eyes blurred as tears spilled over. Her eyes moved from the falling smile on Edward's face to the little girl that had a hand wrapped around his arm. She noticed as he stood, questions and concern in his green eyes, darkness clouded her vision.

She hit the floor with a thud; the only sound that penetrated through the haze was the scream from Alyssa.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Update tomorrow. **


	6. Faint

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Six – Faint**

* * *

By the time her eyes rolled back, Edward was across the bookstore and reaching for Bella. For all his efforts, he hadn't reached her in time, and the two women stood by and did nothing. Alyssa screamed, likely scared from seeing her new friend get hurt.

"Bella?" he said as he reached her side. "Bella, are you all right?"

"She just passed out," one of the women said, but added when he looked up and glared, "I hope she's okay."

Edward paid little attention to the others who suddenly started to flutter around Bella. Alyssa knelt beside him, not uttering a word. When Bella moaned softly, he tried rousing her. "Bella," he said again, brushing some of her dark hair from her face. Settling her head on his lap, he caressed her cheek, hoping to pull her from the darkness she slipped into.

Bella felt a warm hand resting along her jaw and a much smaller one in her hand. Confused about the sudden headache, she reached behind her head, only to find a small lump already forming there. "Ouch." A small but deep chuckle alerted her to surroundings and the fact that her less than graceful fall had been witnessed by someone. And knowing her luck more than one someone.

She groaned as her lashes fluttered and Edward encouraged her with another whisper of her name. He thought about calling for an ambulance. "Should I call for help?" he asked, causing Bella to shake her head, to only cause her to moan again. Softly, he felt for the small bump at the back of her head. "You probably have a minor concussion. Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"Oh, you're such a brave man," one of the women said. Startled, Edward looked up to see two women, appraising him. He had forgotten about them. "So sweet and helpful." Their attempt in trying to draw his eyes to their bare legs in short skirts, in winter, was thwarted when Alyssa tugged on his shirt.

Silently, with only her eyes he could see she was worried about Bella. He looked questionably at her, but her only response was to point at Bella. He sighed when he realized that in the presence of the two _married _women, Alyssa had retreated.

Lifting Bella in his arms, causing both women to gasp, he walked over to one of the chairs with Alyssa sticking close to him. He rolled his eyes, since he thought it was no big deal. She hardly weighed a thing. And it was their fault she fainted; at least, it appeared that way. It was obvious that they had said something to her that caused such a reaction. Their smug expressions hadn't helped.

"I'm fine," Bella mumbled as she felt the heat rise to her face. How mortifying, she thought.

"That might be true," Edward said softly as he set her in one of her softer chairs. "But please humor me." He knelt in front of her, clasping one of her hands in his. "Are you sure you're all right?" His free hand tucked some of her hair behind her eyes. "Do you mind?" He pulled out a small penlight from his jacket pocket. When she arched a brow, he explained. "I'm a doctor."

She only nodded as he checked her eyes. "Your eyes look good," he said. "Any dizziness?" She shook her head, unable to meet his gaze. He tipped her chin up. "Then can you tell me why you fainted."

She bit her lip and said, "I haven't eaten anything today?" The fact that it sounded more like a question made him arch an eyebrow, calling her out.

The almost comical stage whispers from the women behind Edward alerted him once again that they weren't alone. Whatever they had said to her had upset her, and likely none of his business. He patted Bella's hand and stood up, taking Alyssa hand in his. "See, she's fine, sweetie."

"I'm fine, Alyssa," Bella said softly, watching the little girl's lip tremble. She hated that she scared her. "I just need a minute." Alyssa hid behind Edward's leg, clutching it tightly. She whimpered but looked instead to the women, who continued to talk behind them. "Let me get those books for Lauren and Jessica."

"Oh," Lauren said, fanning herself with a book. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Jessica and I can come back tomorrow."

"Any chance you'll be coming to Story Time tomorrow, sweetheart?" Jessica asked Alyssa, though her gaze shifted to Edward more than once. Alyssa turned her face into Edward's leg, tightening her hold. "You'll like my son, Bradley." The little girl only shook her head.

Edward ran a hand through Alyssa's hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Alyssa and I will not be joining Story Time this week." Not if Alyssa was already shying away from them.

The women pouted, Bella managed to keep her laughter at bay at the slight grimace on Edward's face. She should've known that they would try to sink their claws into a handsome, single man; much less a doctor.

The women introduced themselves, completely ignoring the fact that Alyssa was reluctant to talk to either of them. Did they really think they'd be able to use her to get in his good graces? Reluctantly, he shook each of their hands, making sure to turn them enough to remind them of their marriages.

Bella tried to keep from laughing out loud at Edward's failed attempts, but a giggle escaped. Alyssa peeked at her and smiled softly. Bella waved her over, patting her lap. Though she wasn't dizzy, she feared that head rush feeling when a person stands up after a fall. Alyssa bit her lip and wondered if she should for about two seconds before she scrambled onto Bella's lap.

Stunned, Edward turned away from the women, who continued to chatter despite the fact that they said their goodbyes half a dozen times. His eyes met hers for a moment before they fell on Alyssa, who rested her face against the crook of Bella's neck.

With a huff, the two women left with a clatter of twinkling bells and Bella was positive that Lauren _accidently_ had taken a book. She smiled up at Edward, who looked in wonder at the little girl who looked like she'd fallen asleep.

Just like that.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused by the trust Alyssa had shown in Bella in such a short time.

Bella shrugged and decided she'd tell him everything. How she knew Alice when they were younger. How she was supposed to be her godmother; a promise she made so long ago when they were children. How she abandoned her best friend over some guy. How she loved Alice and wanted to be there for her daughter.

Would he allow her to love Alyssa like she_ knew_ Alice would want?

"She's Mommy's best friend, Izzy."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Another cliffy, oops sorry. Update tomorrow. For those curious, the story might not finish posting until New Year's, due to my schedule and my beta's. There are several chapters already done, with only a couple more that need to be betaed and written. No worries, this story owns me right now. **

**Question, since this is T-rated, I need to know if you'd rather I post an M-rated outtake at the end of the story or separately? Thanks.**


	7. Flipping Pages

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Seven – Flipping Pages**

* * *

_What?_ _Izzy? It can't be._

Edward watched a play of emotions on Bella's still pale face. "You knew who I was?" Bella asked Alyssa.

"Of course, silly," she answered softly. "Mommy showed me pictures of you and her and daddy, too."

Edward had seen all the pictures, too. How hadn't he recognized her? He'd heard all the stories from Jasper, since he attended public school in town, while Edward went to the private schools that his aunt Esme worked at in the city, an hour away. They had grown apart during high school since Edward advanced two years faster, both busy with their extracurricular activities and new friends. They met up again in college, rebuilding their friendship.

"I loved your mother so much," Bella said softly, brushing a fingertip along Alyssa's nose. "You look like her, same pretty face."

"But daddy's eyes," Alyssa replied, since she heard it all the time.

Bella choked back a sob and nodded. She looked up at Edward and he could easily see that she needed time to gather herself. Lifting Alyssa onto her feet, he told her to finish up her cupcake and drink. He turned to Bella once Alyssa was out of hearing range. Bella tried to steady herself as she rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. Their eyes met and they both looked away quickly. Edward knew about what happened between Bella and Alyssa's parents, he wondered if she was caught up in emotions of the past and their betrayal.

"We don't have to come back, if it bothers you," he said, running his hand through his hair again. The very thought of not coming to see her again, did not sit well with him, especially with the instant rapport between Bella and Alyssa.

Bella snapped her head up. "I suppose you've heard about me?" What could they have told him about her.

There were questions in his eyes, concern and perhaps pity. She wanted none of that, it was undeserved. "Um—"

"Look, I wouldn't blame that little girl for anything her parents did. And that's well into the past and I'd forgiven them a long time ago." And she pressed a hand to her chest and tears started to form in her pretty brown eyes again. "I just wish I told them so, before…before they…" Her fingers fluttered over her cheeks and she excused herself for a moment.

Edward only nodded, watching her as she maneuvered past him. After a moment, Alyssa pulled at his hand. He knelt down and took her arms when he'd seen tears falling down her cheeks. "We'll fix it."

"Okay," she whispered softly against his shoulder. "Mommy and Daddy will be happy if we help." Edward nodded and wondered how they would be able to accomplish such a task. Perhaps, he could show Bella the scrapbook that Alice kept up, even after their relationship ended.

***The Christmas Book***

Bella rubbed the paper towel over her face, still grasping for control. Memories from the past mingled with the present. Alyssa was the spitting image of her mother, but she had the calm and soothing demeanor of her father.

She had heard that they had a little girl and that she had been taken in by her godfather. It shocked her to know that they were there, and having to have heard from Jessica of all people. Worse, it was such a shock that she passed out.

Bella knew that drama had to have scared Alyssa, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to exit the restroom to talk to her and soothe her worry. Fears and regrets wrapped around her heart, but no matter what, she wanted to get know Alyssa and she hoped that Edward would allow it. But there was a small part of her hoped that they might have left, to give her time to come to terms with everything.

_What a day_, she thought.

The tingling of the bell over the store's door alerted her of either their departure or more customers. She blew out a harsh breath, causing her hair to fall over half her face. How she wished she could hide behind her curls like she used to.

However, she was an adult and she had to show not only herself but Edward that she would be there for Alyssa, just as she promised Alice a long time ago. Their discussions about their future had always included each other.

While Bella was in the restroom, Edward talked with Alyssa. There was concern about what had just happened and also he wanted to know how much Alyssa knew about Bella.

"You know that Bella just got a little dizzy, right?" he asked her, wiping her icing covered chin. She nodded, dark curls twisting their way across her cheeks and forehead. He laughed and re-secured the sparkly purple clip that had come loose. "Did your mom talk about her a lot?"

"Mommy used to say she was um…what's the word?" Alyssa scrunched her little brow in thought and tried to snap her fingers when she thought of it. "A klutz." She giggled and looked behind her back to make sure no one heard her. "But Bella never cried when she got a bump or scratch. Said she was the strongest person she ever knew."

Edward smiled and said, "Your father told me the same thing. They loved her very much." Alyssa bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "What is it, sweetie?"

He tipped her chin up and it broke his heart to see tears in her eyes again. It had been a few weeks since she cried herself to sleep, for that he was thankful. He hated to see such hurt in her eyes.

"I remember something Mommy said." She hiccupped, her lip trembling slightly, but she took a deep breath to continue. "She wished she told her she was sorry every day."

Edward sighed and knew that Alice would've blamed herself, while Jasper had all the same guilt. They were so young and details were vague on both of their parts. He only knew that while Bella had trouble coping with the death of her mother, that her and Jasper had started to grow apart. And that Alice and Jasper had acted on a mutual attraction, only to be discovered by Bella.

What happened after that, he had very little to go on. The only person that could answer that was Bella.

After a few minutes, a couple of customers walked in and Edward thought about knocking on the door to the bathroom to check if Bella was all right. However, she walked out with a beautiful smile as she greeted her customers with the same gusto as she had Edward and Alyssa.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment, long enough for her to know that she needed a minute and not to leave. He nodded and finished the rest of his drink, and Alyssa offered him another bite of her delicious cupcake.

As they waited, they were looking over his iPhone for the nearest place to grab a Christmas tree. There was a Rite Aid nearby that offered some in various sizes. But he also needed to get some ornaments, since he couldn't find any in the attic.

Since he traveled a lot, he had very little possessions. If it hadn't been for the fact that Alice and Jasper had left him their home, it would've taken weeks to find a house, since he usually stayed with them or his aunt and uncle when he was home.

"You two still doing okay?" Bella asked as she took the seat across from them. Her eyes met his again but drifted back to Alyssa.

Alyssa and Edward both nodded, watching her carefully. "You okay, Bella?" Alyssa asked, but only after looking around to make sure no one else was around.

Bella's smile was genuine and met her eyes, which softened at the tear tracks that still stained Alyssa's cheek along with some icing. She sighed softly and pulled out a wipe from her pocket. "I'm fine, sweets," she murmured, holding up the wipe. "Do you mind?" When Alyssa shook her head, Bella gently took her chin and proceeded to wipe away the old tears, only to have more fall again.

"Oh sweetie," Bella gasped. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Her arms immediately wrapped around the little girl, but not before she gave Edward a look to see if it was all right. He simply nodded, likely seeing the relief in her eyes when he did.

Alyssa shook her little head and whispered, "Not that. Mommy always carried wipies in her pocket, cuz I always get dirty."

Bella laughed. "She was always prepared for anything."

An alarm from Edward's phone alerted him of the time and he offered Bella a sad smile. "We have to get going before the storm moves in." She nodded. "And we need to go get a Christmas tree at the store down the street."

"Why not take her to the tree farm off the eighty. It's called Hobb's Northern Tree Farm," Bella said, finishing up with Alyssa's face. "They even have a North Pole village there."

"With reindeer?" Alyssa's asked happily.

"There is," Bella said as Edward looked up directions. "It's just a few miles from town. You should be able to make it back into town before the storm hits."

"Thank you," Edward said, lifting Alyssa off Bella's lap and setting her on her feet. "Let's get you into your jacket."

"I feel like an Eskimo," Alyssa grumbled a couple of minutes later. "I think I waddle, too." Bella and Edward laughed, both happy to see that the events of their morning hadn't brought the little girl down.

"You make a cute, waddling Eskimo," Bella stated as she stood up.

"I know," Alyssa sighed. Oh boy, Bella thought, that was all Alice in that soft sigh.

Edward rolled his eyes and knelt down to make sure all the zippers and buttons were done up correctly. "Very cute," he said. "Now, where's my kiss?"

The little girl sighed dramatically and puckered her lips. Then she seemed to think about it and leaned forward to rub her nose against his, bumping once or twice. She giggled and said, "Ouch, you have a big nose." That earned her a couple tickling hands, but they were ineffective through all the layers.

"We'll see you soon," Edward said to Bella as he stood up. "Very soon." Bella smiled and mouthed a small thank you over Alyssa's head. It meant so much to her that he understood what she needed. Taking Bella's hand in his, he squeezed it gently. "There is something you need to see," he said softly as his goddaughter picked up her little purple purse and bag with her new book. "Do you mind if I come in during my lunch tomorrow?"

Warily, she nodded and as they left, she wondered what he had to show her. With their departure, a series of things occurred in her quiet store that had her startling in alarm.

The store's phone rang.

A strong wind whipped through the store, toppling a few books and knick-knacks from their perches.

The train in her window display chooed-chooed, something she thought wasn't working.

The overhead lights and all the lamps started to flicker.

And _the_ book started to flip through all its pages. Something she hadn't seen since she was a child. The book's gold pen that sat alongside it started to vibrate.

Bella walked over to the display, removed the glass cover and looked at the page that the book flipped open to, she gasped when she'd seen that the wish written there was signed _– Alice_.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Update tomorrow.**


	8. Waiting

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Eight – Waiting**

* * *

Edward left his office for lunch the following day after meeting Bella a several minutes late. Before he pulled out of his parking space, he dialed Esme to check on Alyssa.

"Nothing has changed since you called an hour ago, son," Esme answered immediately. Edward sighed and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. "We knew this would happen. She's not happy with me, but she seems to understand if she wants things she needs to speak up."

"How do you know that?"

"She stomped away when I told her no, and it's the most animated I'd seen her in months."

Edward laughed, picturing the sight of an angry Alyssa. The images didn't seem to mesh right; he had yet to see her like that way. "Did she at least eat earlier?"

"I'm not a monster, Edward! Of course, I fed her."

"I knew that," he said just as defensively. Everyone seemed on edge lately, the tension that usually came along during the holidays seemed to be in full force. It was the main reason he wasn't able to cut his day short as he'd hoped. "It's only that she hadn't eaten anything last night. She barely touched her food."

"I'm sorry," Esme said, sighing softly. "I'm just as frustrated as you are, son. But she had a long day yesterday."

"You're right," he said. "I'm going to see Bella again in a few minutes. But maybe it would be a good idea for you to take Alyssa to story time at three since I can't leave until after four today."

"Oh, that would be fun," Esme said. "It will also allow me a chance to meet this Bella Swan." He hadn't thought of that, and with a grimace, he contemplated changing his mind about Alyssa going. "Considering you talked non-stop about her this morning."

"That obvious?" he asked, though he hoped she wouldn't answer. He couldn't deny that Bella had occupied his thoughts since meeting her, and not only because of what happened with Alyssa.

"Does it bother you? Her previous relationship with Jasper, I mean?"

"No," he replied softly, honestly. "I need to go, but if you're going, please remember that I'm capable of holding your Christmas gifts hostage."

Esme laughed as she said goodbye. His aunt would no doubt talk Bella; perhaps butter her up to the idea of them – together.

Not that he needed the help, but was a bit rusty when it came to dating, much less a relationship. He had traveled so much since medical school, visiting mostly third-world-medically starving countries. He never had the time to form any lasting relationships.

He also wasn't the type to partake in meaningless sexual encounters. With his parents' and aunt and uncle's marriages as prime examples of loving, happy, healthy relationships, he wasn't opposed to the idea of finding that special someone.

Between his father and his uncle, their significant others had set the standard for the perfect companion rather high. Even his best friend Jasper had found that one person made for him.

With her bubbly personality, unique beauty and humanitarian efforts that often rivaled Edward's, Alice seemed to be a woman that was ideal for someone like Jasper. And the happiness she brought to him-well, it would be hard to find someone as caring and loving as her.

When Edward pulled up to Hidden Treasures, his thoughts immediately corrected him. _Until now._

***The Christmas Book***

Bella hardly slept the previous night. What had happened after Edward and Alyssa's departure had constantly replayed in her mind. It couldn't have been real. She'd seen the book, as a child, flip through pages. She'd known that it had granted wishes for various members of her family.

There was even that incident where the book seemed to have chosen a woman, only to have the pen not work. It had taken her grandmother a few moments to discern the problem; it hadn't chosen the greedy woman, who had already expressed for her wish to win the lottery verbally. It had been her stepson, who stood beside her, the one she often dropped off during story time and left to get her nails done. That was who the book had chosen.

And though Bella had seen the book work its magic, she had never seen what had occurred the previous day. She had started to wonder if it had been a figment of her imagination, or perhaps wishful thinking. Before closing, she placed the book in the safe as she'd been taught and thought it would've been best to reexamine the book and what occurred in the morning.

However, after spending much of the following morning dodging questions about Edward from Lauren and Jessica, Bella was ready to scream. They had been there an hour when they finally left, only to return shortly, after getting coffee from the expensive franchise a block over, to bombard her with the information they gathered on Edward.

Bella wanted to know more about Edward, but she would've liked to have heard it all from the man himself. Where was the fun in search engines when they would likely only offer a two-dimensional picture of him, at best? And the gossip vine in town left much to be desired; they hardly ever had their facts straight.

As Jessica chatted about the state of her suddenly unhappy marriage, Bella peeked at the time. It was almost twelve-thirty, which probably meant he wasn't coming. Had he realized that he didn't want someone like her around Alyssa?

She knew deep down that neither Alice nor Jasper would've said bad things about her, but Edward had to know some of the details. _Oh,_ she thought, _he must think I'm awful for abandoning Alice over some guy. _

And just when she'd given up hope of his return, the lights overhead flickered and the tingle of the bell over the door chimed. Even though she'd seen him before, the shock of the color of his eyes made her gasp. When those eyes were accompanied by an equally gasp-worthy smile, her heart raced.

Edward couldn't help the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth when his eyes met Bella's gaze. She blushed but hadn't looked away. Had she thought of his kisses as he had the moment he'd seen her again?

_Such soft skin,_ he thought.

Neither could look away, completely unaware of anyone but each other. She bit her lip, remembering how his felt on the apple of her cheek. Edward's mouth parted slightly, unable to forget the softness and scent of every place his lips had brushed over the day before.

Watching from the sidelines, the two women sighed. "I think we may be too late," Lauren sneered quietly to Jessica.

Bella blinked in surprise when she heard what the woman said, and Edward hadn't realized they weren't alone. The same women from the day before stood by her as she shelved some books, unabashedly appraising him.

Bella tried not to laugh as Edward grimaced slightly, but had that deterred the Double Mint Twins? No. They waved him over, talking even as he approached them warily.

"I've just made an appointment at your office," Lauren stated with a toss of her hair.

Edward was dumbfounded and thought, _women still did that? _He shuddered but thanks to the bulk of his jacket, it remained unseen. At least he thought so, until Bella giggled behind her hand. He leveled a playful glare at her that had her turning away, coughing to cover up her laughter.

He had to do something to put a stop to their unwanted advances. It would be a little unprofessional, but it was the only thing that came to mind. "You're considering reconstructive surgery?" he asked, looking at Lauren's chest with blank, clinical stare. "I see."

Edward specialized in reconstructive surgery, mostly working on victims of fire, disfiguring accidents or birth defects that included cleft lips and such. Every so often, he would perform surgery on botched implants for men or women that had them done out of the country with poor results.

Bella squeaked an "excuse me" and ran around the corner, laughing and placing her hands on her thighs to keep from falling over. Seconds later, she heard the bells over her door.

"You were no help," Edward muttered as he found her, clutching her side. "At least what I asked had the desired effect."

Still flushed from laughter, Bella fanned herself with the paperback in her hand. "You're terrible."

"They're worse."

"Oh, that was classic. I can see why you and Jasper were friends." Edward arched an eyebrow. "Jasper told me about his best buddy, Tony, back in the day."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I haven't heard my nickname in such a long time. Sometimes I regret not begging my aunt to let me continue school in town. But I tested high and she wanted me where she worked. They had some wonderful tutors and programs."

"He said something about you being freakishly smart."

Edward could hear the sadness in her voice. "You cared for him."

Bella cocked her head to one side and nodded. "I loved them both. Alice and I met him our first year of high school."

"And they loved you, too, Bella." She shook her head, averting her eyes. Tipping her chin up, he whispered, "I'll show you."

* * *

**AN: betaed by kyla713. Update tomorrow. I decided on posting any outtake separately. No Alyssa today, but there will be much more in chapter ten. Thanks.**


	9. Scrapbooks and Memories

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Nine – Scrapbooks and Memories**

* * *

Her eyes were dark, but the sheen in them made them warm and bright. He held up the two scrapbooks for her to see. "I found these among their things, but I'd seen them before. Alice never forgot you."

Bella nodded, trying to keep more tears from falling. "She didn't?"

Edward shook his head, taking the book in her hand to place it on the book cart nearby. "Come on," he said as he led her to one of the coffee house tables. "I'll show you."

Together, they sat down and looked through the scrapbooks, lovingly put together by Alice. There were pictures of them as children, in one of them, they both had their front teeth missing, smiling brightly at the camera. There was one of Alice signing Bella's cast, from when she'd broken her arm in the fourth grade because she hit some boy that pushed Alice.

There were several pages of the year they met Jasper and it was obvious that the three of them were inseparable. It was in their junior year, after some guy Bella dated broke her heart, that Jasper asked her out on a date. They dated for a several months, even made plans on going to college near each other.

Edward tapped at a picture that made Bella's eyes close in pain. It was one of Alice, Bella, her mother, Renee and Jasper on their graduation day. A week later, Renee had died in a car accident, and Bella hadn't been the only one that lost a mother. Jasper and Alice had, too, since Renee had cared for them as if they were her own children.

Jasper and Alice were foster children with no living relatives, but Renee had made them feel loved and special.

"They were both hurting," Bella whispered, returning to the table after the customer she'd been helping left. "I hadn't thought of that. I distanced myself from them, everyone really." She sat as Edward finished the sandwich she offered him earlier while they looked through the albums.

"You don't have to tell me," Edward said softly, gently taking her hand.

Bella smiled gently. "I want to tell you. That is, if you don't mind listening."

"You can tell me anything."

"A part of me had seen something between them," she said after a few moments. "I don't even think they were aware of it themselves. Not at first, at least. And they never acted on it until the party that night. Jasper and I had a fight, because I wanted to take a year off of school. I knew he couldn't afford to that."

"His baseball scholarship," Edward murmured.

"Exactly, and I told him that I'd go and work in the city. But I'd be freer to visit my grandmother and father without worrying about school. He was frustrated because in a way, he knew I had to do it. That it was who _I _was."

"I'm sorry." Rubbing the soft skin along her wrist, Edward shook his head. "They both said it was a highly emotional time for them. That your mother's death and Charlie, who I assume is your father." She nodded, sighing softly. "I think that it was his state of mind afterward put a strain on everyone."

"My dad wasn't as close to them compared to my mother, but he was the closest thing to a father they ever had. Losing my mother did something to him, for a long time. In essence, we not only lost my mom but my dad, too."

"I don't know much more than that," Edward said. "Only that something happened to Alice at the party that really scared Jasper. He only said he reacted instinctively."

Bella nodded. "I didn't find out the details of what happened until much later. I didn't allow them to explain. I'd gone to look for him and Alice, since I couldn't watch my dad waste away. I knew I'd need their help and I wanted to talk about college again. When I got to the party, they were in his car making out. They saw me, and so had most of the school. We made a scene, but I wouldn't listen. I went home, packed a bag and left town with my dad for a while, long enough that I knew they would've left for college."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "In a way, I understand why you walked away. Hell, in a situation like that, I would've done the same."

"Yes," Bella said, nodding. "But I knew beforehand that it wasn't going to work out with Jasper. Not only because of what I'd seen between him and Alice. There wasn't that connection between us, that spark, if that makes sense. If I had allowed them to explain what happened, I would've forgiven them that night. But I didn't. I allowed my pride to get in the way, and when I did find out, I was too embarrassed about what happened."

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Some guy tried to hurt Alice at the party. It scared Jasper enough for him to realize how he truly felt about her."

"They didn't stay together after you left. That much I know." Edward said. "They went away for school, left each other behind. I met up with Jasper in college, and they saw each other again shortly after that. They never meant to hurt you."

Bella nodded, wiping away a tear. Edward flipped to another section of the album, shocking Bella with the photographs and articles on the pages. There were newspaper clippings where she was briefly mentioned as a recipient for some awards. There were some her photographs that had been featured in a few magazines, newspapers and ads, even a picture of her graduation.

"They were there?" she gasped.

Edward shook his head. "Your grandmother and Charlie kept Alice up-to-date. At least, that's what Alice said."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Bella asked no one, with tears in her eyes. "Damn my stubborn streak. Dad and Nana probably thought I wouldn't want them to know about me or something."

Edward shrugged. "As you can see, they never forgot you." And when he turned to the last page, there was baby picture of little Alyssa with a caption beneath it.

_Alyssa Isabella Whitlock_

_November 13, 2007_

Edward took Bella in his arms as she started to openly cry. He was glad that she had turned her sign to "closed," when the last customer had left.

"It's all right, Bella," he murmured, softly rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments, pulling back to look at him. "You must think I'm a terrible person."

Edward, unable to resist, brushed a tear from beneath her cheek. "Never."

"Really?"

"I already said that I understood what happened. And from what I've seen and heard of you so far, you are _not_ a terrible person."

He continued to catch her tears with pads of his thumbs as their gaze held. After a few moments, Bella sighed softly and smiled. Unable to resist, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from Edward.

When she pulled back, Edward laughed. "Your kisses are worth so much more than the price of a hot chocolate." His words had the desired effect, her lovely face lit up with a smile.

"I need to show you something," she said as she rose to her feet, she offered him her hand. Looking up into her bright eyes, Edward knew he'd never be able to resist whatever she offered him.

Slowly, they made their way to the counter to where a display case held an old green, leather bound book with gold edges. The pages within the book were aged and looked fragile.

Edward looked at Bella in question when she placed him in front of the book and took several steps back. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Testing something," she replied. Scowling after a few seconds, she sighed but took his hand again.

It was then, when they both stood in front of the book, hand in hand, when it happened.

The book started to flip through pages quickly, settling somewhere in the middle. Edward gasped and Bella laughed, pointing to the pages. "Read it."

Edward bent over the display to see what was written. He gasped and turned to Bella. "What is it?"

"The Christmas Book, it grants wishes for those it chooses."

Edward looked skeptical but asked, "Did she really write that?"

Bella smiled, nodding and reciting the wish written there. "I wish for my best friend to come home, back to me, to meet Alyssa and become someone she loves unconditionally."

"And that?" he pointed to the two words in written in gold ink. _Wish Granted._

"That appeared after you and Alyssa left yesterday. Clear as day, I'd seen the words suddenly glow as they wrote themselves. It was the first time I'd ever seen something like that."

Edward stood up from examining the book and looked at Bella. "You really believe that this book grants wishes?"

She shrugged and nodded. "You will, too."

"And why would I?" he asked just as the book came to life again, flipping back in forth between pages until it came to a stop on two clean pages, a strange, gold filigree pen started to vibrate. His widened, there was no wind or earth quake so he couldn't explain it away.

"Because _we've_ been chosen."

* * *

**AN: That's it until the 26****th**** of December. I got too caught up in holiday madness, but the rest will be written in the next few days. And I'll have my beta, the lovely kyla713 work on them after Christmas. **

**Happy Holidays everyone and thank you.**


	10. Doubts

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Ten – Doubts**

* * *

"And what do you mean we?" Edward asked, but then pointed at the still, vibrating pen. "How are you making it do that? Batteries?"

"I told you," Bella said with a roll of her eyes as she removed the glass case from over the book. "It grants wishes for those it chooses."

"Bella," Edward said slowly, turning to look her in the eye. "It's a book. This isn't Ollivander's Wand Shop."

The absurdity of his statement in combination of his serious face, Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I'm happy to know that you were willing to give that series a try," she said breathlessly, pulling herself together after several moments as Edward blushed to the tips of his ears.

"It's not funny," he said, rolling his eyes. "What I'm trying to say, there is no such thing as magic."

"You might not believe in it, but the book believes in you." Bella reached for his hand again, shaking it slightly and smiling at his still confused expression. Rising onto the tips of her toes, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Examine it, if you'd like, just be careful. You'll see that this isn't a game." She left him to it as she walked back over to store's door. She had to reopen, turning the sign over and looking out the window, the grey sky of morning gone. She smiled. It felt as if her whole day got brighter.

He watched as she walked away, but the book started to…pulse? That was the best description he could give. It remained on the two clean pages but the sheets beneath them fluttered and expanded, as if breathing. Which he thought was ridiculous; books didn't breathe.

But the pulses continued to increase in their intensity as did the pen that sat beside the book the closer Bella neared it. Edward cocked his head from side to side, seeing no cord of any kind. That didn't mean anything. Maybe there was a battery compartment.

After removing something from his jacket pocket, hanging from a chair, he loosened his tie. He wanted a closer look at the "magic book."

When she returned to his side, Edward had the book carefully laid on the countertop, wearing a set of handsome wire-rimmed glasses. With his sleeves of his button-up rolled up to this elbows, the tip of his tongue between his teeth and a scrunched brow, he looked the picture of deep concentration. She would've laughed it if wasn't for the importance of what had occurred.

She had thought that the book showed her Alice's wish because it meant it was ready to choose someone and her involvement in the wish. When it came to life again in Edward's presence, she felt that there was great possibility that he'd been chosen.

Her arms wrapped around her middle, feeling the tender ache of her heart loosen. Tears threatened to overwhelm her again. The wish said that Alyssa would love her unconditionally and that wish had been granted – well, according to the book.

Alyssa loved her so soon after meeting. Bella shook her head, smiling. She had forgotten how easy it was for a child to open his or her heart. To love in their special way and with that innocence that seemed to only make that love stronger.

Lost in her thoughts, it wasn't until Edward started to shake the book violently that she snapped out of it. "Careful!" she said, stomping over. "What do you think you're doing? That book is at least a hundred years old."

"I highly doubt that," he said, sulking when she'd taken the book from him. "I was looking for the battery compartment."

"There isn't one," she hissed, smoothing out the pages and the fragile spine of the book. "Did you find one in the pen?"

"No," Edward huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That doesn't mean anything."

Bella shook her head. It appeared it was going to be harder to make him believe than she thought. "I understand that it's hard to believe," she murmured, shrugging and replacing the book. "But it would be better if you did."

"Better for who?"

"Well, I know what I'd wish for," she said with a small smile.

"Money?"

She snorted. "No. If it was that kind of wish I wanted, the book wouldn't have chosen me."

He cocked a challenging eyebrow. "Don't you mean us?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Your mood is a little all over the place."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands. "It's been a tough year," he said softly. "Plus the tension of the holidays, I'm sorry." He hadn't meant to take it out on her and the book, but so much seemed to have changed in less than a day. Though he loved that Alyssa opened up to Bella, he had to wonder if it was a just a band-aid and temporary.

Her warm, soft hand slipped into his, and he heard the unmistakable sound of pages of fluttering. "I know you have," she whispered. He opened his eyes, to find her watching him. "You both have."

"I have to leave," he said, tightening his fingers around hers. "I should've left twenty minutes ago."

Bella nodded, averting her gaze. "I understand."

"Look," he said softly, tipping her chin up with the tip of his finger. Why she insisted on not meeting his eyes, he didn't understand, until he saw the worry and disappointment in them.

Was that the only thing he knew how to do? Disappoint those he cared for?

"I really am sorry," he murmured. "I don't know how to believe in something like a magical book when I'm currently substituting as a four-year-old little girl's dead parents, and rather poorly, too."

He truly believed that. Bella could clearly see it in his eyes. There wasn't only sadness and grief in their dark depths, but deep down, doubt that usually ate away at a person.

"I don't believe that," she whispered. "You're not a stand in. A substitute wouldn't agonize over every decision, get angry at a woman that tried to force that little girl to talk, or call her sweet little names. You love her and she loves you. She'll always see you as someone special in her life."

Edward closed his eyes as Bella took his face in her hands. He wanted to believe her, needed to. Alyssa had yet to utter the three little words he longed to hear from her. Unable to resist the comfort Bella so readily offered, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Tell me what you'd wish for," he said softly.

"The book chose _us _for a reason," she replied, pulling away slightly. "Most likely because we both want the same thing." The book that lay beside them on the counter fluttered its pages again, waiting for them. And as she took his hand in hers, so that their intertwined fingers rested on a blank page, he could see the question his eyes. "What is it you wish for?"

Sighing, Edward met her eyes fully, taking a leap of faith.

Together, they wished aloud, the book beneath their fingers warming to their touch. "For Alyssa to be happy again."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Only a few chapters left. **


	11. Unedited

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Eleven – Unedited**

* * *

Time.

It seemed to stand still when there was magic in the air. Lights flickered overhead, a breeze whipped around the books and things around the store and swept through them.

The pages of a book came to life, not because the words written inside sparked the reader's imagination anew. No. _The _book beneath Edward and Bella's fingertips pulsed with a different sort of life – magic.

The kind not easily seen nor explained, and though Edward didn't believe in such things as a magical book, he did, however, believe in Bella. Despite the magic-filled tension that seemed to warm and brighten the room, his eyes remained on her.

Her lovely face almost glowed by the power of her smile and the brightness of her eyes. And in their dark depths, he'd sworn he'd seen a gold spark. However, the moment was lost when Bella gasped softly.

The gold pen that seemed to be impatiently waiting, literally jumped into her free hand. Her eyes widened, and again, there was a golden glow the seemed to emanate from her very eyes.

"Edward," she whispered in awe. "Look."

The spell of her eyes was broken as she looked at another source of magic. The book was glowing. The gold trimmed edges beneath their fingers gleamed under the light and as they bent closer, words started to form on left blank page.

"Have you ever seen it do this?"

Bella could only shake her head, but then, she nodded. "I remembered something just now. There was a little boy who'd been chosen, but he didn't know how to write. So Nana laid his hand on the page and then put the pen in his hand. And this light came out of the book. But I never knew it wrote out the wishes for you!"

Edward nodded, still staring as intricate scroll work filled the edges of the page, framing the words within it. "What does it say?" Bella asked. He leaned forward warily, slipping his reading glasses further up his nose. She encouraged him by squeezing his hand that she still held in hers.

"I, Bella Swan, wish for Alyssa Isabella Whitlock to be safe, to be loved, to be happy and to open her heart to those who love her."

Bella gasped, blushing a bit when Edward's gaze snapped to her. "You edited," he said, straightening up. "You really used your wish on Alyssa and me."

She shrugged but nodded. "And me and your uncle and aunt, too."

"You love her?" he questioned, but shook his head. How could he think otherwise? "Of course, you do. You wished that so she'd talk to others again."

Bella nodded, squirmed slightly under his intense gaze. The look on his face almost seemed as if he waited for her to disappear. But she wasn't on planning on going anywhere.

Before she could say anything else, the pen leaped out of her hand and onto the book. They looked at it as it spun on its side until it hopped into Edward's outstretched hand. Within a moment, the pages started to glow again, words forming on the same page as Bella's wish.

Bella read as the words appeared. "I, Edward Anthony Cullen, wish for Alyssa's happiness in life and that we somehow are a part of it, together."

As the pages dimmed, the lights overhead stopped flickering, their hands fell to their sides. "You edited, too," she whispered. The pen clattered to the floor as they both came to the same realization.

There was room for another wish, but neither said a word.

The magic of the moment diminished as reality intruded. Four tittering women entered the store, Edward's cell phone chimed and the book slammed shut on its own.

"I think we need to talk," Edward said, unable to meet her eyes. Did she understand what he meant by _we_ in his wish? Bella only nodded. With his eyes on the women that took great interest in the scene near the counter, he invited her over for dinner.

"I'd love to come for dinner," she replied softly, looking up at him. He wouldn't look at her, though, and tried to make him feel better. "The book embellishes, I think."

Edward shook his head and finally met her gaze. "No, it doesn't." Squeezing her hand once, he bent to place a kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a second longer than needed. "Until tonight."

Within a few moments, his jacket slung over his arm, he exited swiftly. On the drive back to the office, he realized he'd forgotten to warn Bella. Esme was coming to see her soon. And he wondered, as he listened to his medical assistant go over the patients that awaited him, if Bella would bewitch his aunt, too.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Gah! This story has gotten away from me, and "the book" has completely taken over. **


	12. Story Time

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Twelve – Story Time**

* * *

Esme tapped her fingers to the music on the steering wheel as she waited for the traffic light to turn to green. Humming to the sweet Christmas song from the radio, she tried not to react to Alyssa doing the same. Even though Alyssa didn't sing the words, it was the first time Esme heard her do something like that.

The day had been tough on them both, as Esme knew it would be. For one thing, it hurt that Alyssa wouldn't talk to her but would a stranger. Though Edward explained the situation and Alyssa's connection with the owner of the book store, it hadn't made her feel better.

A part of her knew why Alyssa had chosen not to talk to either her or Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle had Alyssa spend the night before the horrible accident so Jasper and Alice could go on an overnight trip for a late Valentine's Day treat.

Jasper and Alice were like her own children and she was devastated when the police arrived to deliver the terrible news. The first time Edward had brought Alyssa to stay with Esme as he worked, she cried and clung so hard to him. She associated her loss to staying with them and it broke Esme's heart.

The first few times she stayed with Esme, Alyssa had cried herself to sleep. It had taken a toll on Edward, who was still adjusting to being home and grieving over Jasper and Alice. He no doubt had many sleepless nights those first months.

Despite the fact that Alyssa had spoken to Bella, Esme didn't push her, but did take Edward and Bella's advice. Alyssa wouldn't get what she wanted unless she verbally asked or acknowledged she wanted it.

During breakfast, Alyssa pointed to the television, and normally, Esme would automatically change it to the children's show that she liked best. But that time, she asked Alyssa what she wanted to watch, but she only pointed to the television again.

Ignoring that part of her that wanted to give the little girl everything, Esme changed the channel to some cooking show. Alyssa was far from happy and kept pointing to the screen, silently asking for Esme to change it.

Esme didn't ignore her; she simply asked again what show she wanted to see. When Alyssa still refused to answer, she jumped out of her chair and stomped to the living room to color. And even though Esme hated disappointing Alyssa, she knew she'd done the right thing.

Alyssa couldn't thrive if she continued in such a manner. Esme only hoped that she'd grow out of her stubbornness and fear. Then again, Alice was notorious for her stubborn streak. That was definitely something Alyssa inherited from her mother.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Hidden Treasures, and immediately, Alyssa's whole demeanor changed. She smiled brightly, almost vibrating with excitement. When Esme looked at her, meeting her gaze, Alyssa only smiled wider.

Esme sighed in relief and hoped what she had to tell Alyssa wouldn't make her retreat again. "Edward said that they have Story Time in a few minutes." The question in Alyssa's eyes made her continue. "It's when someone reads a book to a group of children."

The smile on her cherubic face fell instantly. She looked back at the store and then back at Esme, nodding slowly. Esme offered her a smile and helped Alyssa out of the car seat, walking hand in hand into the store.

Since they were a few minutes late, every little face that surrounded the beautiful, young woman on the brightly colored rug, turned to see who'd arrived. Alyssa immediately sought sanctuary behind Esme's legs, peeking from behind a dark curl of her hair.

Bella smiled at the woman that had walked in with Alyssa. She'd seen the resemblance around her eyes, the color almost matching Edward's gaze— his aunt, Esme.

"Welcome," she said, smiling at them both. "Hi, Alyssa, why don't you come sit by me?"

Alyssa bit her lip and shook her head, eyeing all the people that sat beside her. There were at least fifteen of them and she didn't know anyone but Izzy. She clutched Esme's hand and steered them to a large chair across from all the still staring faces.

Bella only smiled at Alyssa, choosing not to say anything further. It was obvious that she wasn't ready for such a large group of people, even if most of them were children her own age. She was surprised to see her come in after Edward has said that they wouldn't be able to make it.

Esme offered her a sad smile but Bella shrugged it off. She knew it wouldn't be easy to have Alyssa open up more to others. Opening the book that she held in her hand, hoping Alyssa would notice it was the same one she had Edward buy her the day before.

Careful to keep the book upright and open to the pages, she recited the lines to the book she'd already memorized. She allowed herself to imagine Edward doing something similar with the Alyssa the night before, smiling at the image the thought evoked.

Esme couldn't help but smile at the picture before her. The young woman that seemed to capture the hearts of both Edward and Alyssa, had every child mesmerized, not by the book itself but the soft, soothing tone of her voice. The softness in her smile and eyes only enhanced her features and the words as she read.

Even the parents of the children seemed to be entranced by her. Edward didn't stand a chance, Esme thought, smiling contently.

After a few minutes, the lure of Bella's melodic voice seemed to pull Alyssa to her feet. Slowly, Esme watched as the little girl wound her way around the other children until she sat on the floor beside Bella and took her hand in hers.

Bella had trailed off, smiling at Alyssa softly, winding a wayward curl behind her ear. "Hi, Aly."

Alyssa blushed at the nickname, biting her lip; she looked at the other children and dipped her chin down. After she took a deep breath, she looked up at Bella as words caught in her throat.

With another deep breath, she said, "Hi, Izzy."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Now, we've met Esme, it's time to meet Charlie next. **


	13. A Sign Please

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Thirteen – A Sign Please**

* * *

Edward tapped the pen in his hand several times against the top of his desk, a nervous habit he'd picked up recently. His computer screen called to him, the urge to find out more about Bella and her store had compelled him to type in her name in a search engine a few minutes earlier.

"It's not right," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. At that point of his life, the stress he was under, he wondered how he hadn't started to sprout grey hair.

Two parts of him were at war.

There was the part that longed to believe in the magic book owned by a beautiful woman that had been in her family's possession for at least few generations. The other part of him feared that he had hallucinated the events that occurred at the book store.

Out of Bella's presence, he seemed to come to his senses, her influence no longer affecting him as it had every time he was with her.

And she was coming to dinner.

His fingers clenched, still feeling the slight warmth and tingling at their tips. The same sensation he felt as he held her hand and touched the book. Tossing the pen aside, he rubbed a frustrated hand over his face.

If only he knew how to believe still. Having seen such devastation in other countries, the state others lived in while others drowned in their wealth, the loss of his parents and his best friends, and a heart-broken little girl, he'd lost his faith long ago.

How did Bella know his exact wish? His heart's unspoken desire? Not even Edward himself had realized it was what he wanted most. Not until he'd heard Bella read the words aloud.

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back against his chair. _"You might not believe in it, but the book believes in you." _Her words were a chant in his ear, asking him to believe in the quietest of whispers.

A knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts. "Doctor," his medical assistant, Jane, said through the door. "Your next patient is in room three."

"Thank you," he called out. Taking a few deep breaths, Edward quickly deleted Bella's name from the search engine and silently, despite his doubts, asked for a sign. One that would help him choose what to believe in.

He checked his cell phone for messages from his aunt, who he knew had gone to Story Time thanks to his uncle, to find none awaiting him. It was almost four-thirty and thought his aunt would've contacted him by that time. He promised himself, right after the next patient, he'd call her instead. He wanted to check on Alyssa, anyway. And he wanted to know what his aunt thought of Bella, too.

Edward opened the patient's file, a newcomer to the clinic, where he worked with his uncle. The patient, a Charles Swan had been referred to the clinic after a bad accident with some equipment on the job the previous year. Luckily for Mr. Swan, there had been little nerve damage to his hand and arm, but was left with a rather large scar and skin grafts.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," Edward said as he entered the room. When he looked up, he was surprised to find familiar looking eyes. With a furrowed brow, he looked down at the chart in his hands, checking the emergency contact.

Bella Swan.

That was the biggest neon freaking sign he'd ever seen. The lights flickered overhead, punctuating the awkward silence as Edward stared at Bella's father. There was a knock on the door that alerted them of another presence.

"Dad? Sorry, I'm late. Angie was running late to cover the rest of the shift." Her eyes widened once she'd seen who her father's doctor was, blushing brightly. Edward only stared at her, once again drawn into the depths of her dark but warm eyes.

How could he not believe now? A person would be stupid not to after such a sign.

"This won't work," they both said in unison.

Charlie took in the whole scene, the two _adults_ making eyes at each other, blushing like crazy, and acting like children. His arms crossed over his chest, eyeing the young man that obviously gotten his little girl's attention.

"Wanna tell me why not?" he asked, unconcerned for bursting their little bubble.

"I'm dating your daughter," the doctor said, still staring at his Bella like she was the only thing in the world.

"You are?" Charlie and Bella asked at the same time.

To the tip of his ears, Edward blushed and groaned. "Sorry," he grumbled, running a hand over his hair. "That was completely inappropriate."

Charlie only grinned and shook his head. "Nah," he said, waving his hand. "You go on ahead, tell me about this dating my daughter business."

Bella giggled as Edward groaned again. "Daddy," she hissed at her father playfully. "He's embarrassed enough."

"It's your fault," Charlie said, shrugging. "Now you lost me a good doctor."

"I don't mind treating you, sir," Edward offered, extending his hand finally. "I just wasn't sure you'd be comfortable."

When he took the doctor's hand, he was pleased to find a good, strong grip. "You're really dating my daughter?" Charlie asked, offering Edward his patented stink eye. Bella slapped at his good arm, pinching, too. She was viscous today, Charlie thought. "What? You didn't tell me you were dating anyone."

"We're having dinner for the first time tonight," she murmured, hiding behind a curtain of her hair.

"We've had hot chocolate and lunch together," Edward teased since he thought it would be best to be honest with Bella's father. She turned and gave him her own version of the stink eye, winning Charlie hands down.

"Daddy," Bella said softly. It was the voice she used when she wanted to tell Charlie something important. He looked at his girl in the eyes, seeing for the first time in a long time, the little girl she used to be. Tears formed in her eyes, making all the hurt from that time in their lives resurface. "His goddaughter is Alice and Jasper's little girl."

"Oh, baby girl," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

Edward watched them for a moment, but then mouthed to Charlie that he'd step out for a bit. With a nod, he exited and leaned against the wall. Despite the closed door, he could hear every word from inside the room.

She told him about meeting Alyssa and about the scrapbooks that Alice had made. Though she was a little upset about Charlie and Nana keeping their correspondence with Alice a secret, she was happy they'd done it.

"Daddy," she said softly. "The book is working again."

"I told you it would."

"I thought without Nana it never would," she replied.

After a second or two, Charlie asked, "Who did it choose?"

"Edward." After a few moments of silence, she added, "And me."

Charlie chuckled. "Looks like the book came full circle, Bells," he said. "I always knew it would."

"I don't understand."

"Bella," Charlie said. "That book granted a wish for your mother."

"I never knew that," she gasped. "What was her wish?"

"You."

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. And yes, this was always intended. Tomorrow is dinner with Alyssa.**


	14. A Little Gold

**The Christmas Book**

**Chapter Fourteen – A Little Gold**

* * *

Stunned and completely speechless, that was how Charlie would describe his daughter's pretty face. He felt bad for not telling her about the wish her mother made twenty-nine years ago. After three years of trying to conceive, the doctors had concluded that his wife had too much scar tissue from an accident she had as a child. And that conception was highly unlikely. What they needed was a miracle.

That was when the book had chosen Renee one day, when she helped her grandmother at the bookstore that she'd practically grown up in.

Charlie hadn't believed in such a thing as magic at the time. Glowing pages, flickering lights and a magic pen, who would believe – he hadn't, not even then. It wasn't until less than three months later, when Renee had given him the news of her pregnancy that he finally believed.

He really hoped Alyssa's godfather didn't take too long to come to his senses. Though no man would ever be good enough for his daughter, from what he remembered from Jasper and Alice growing up, he knew Edward would have be a good person since they left their daughter with him.

Charlie patted his daughter's shoulder, chuckling at her gaping expression. _Well_, he thought, _there is only one way to snap her out of it._ So he walked past her and using his left hand, opened the door to call the doctor back inside the room.

The young man stood just outside the door, looking as if Charlie caught him red-handed in the backseat with his daughter. He certainly must have heard every word from inside the room. Good. He needed to know how special his daughter was to him.

_Maybe I should run a background check on him, just in case_, he thought to himself. "Are you coming back in, Doc?"

Edward simply nodded, nervously smiling, following Charlie inside the room.

"Now, if you don't have a problem helping me out," Charlie started, making Bella snap out of trance she seemed to be in.

Not that Edward blamed her. The past twenty-four hours had to have been mind-blowing for her.

Edward offered Charlie a smile and looked at the chart once more to confirm something. "I can offer you a compromise so that we'd both be comfortable. How's that?" Charlie nodded as Bella helped her father roll up the sleeve of his shirt on his right arm.

"Well, let's take a look," Edward indicated as he sat in the rolling stool in one corner. "This is only a consultation and one opinion. And I could have my uncle assist during surgery."

Charlie's brow scrunched and his lips thinned. "You doubting your abilities?"

"Dad," Bella said softly, brushing her father's scarred arm. "He's just trying to make you comfortable."

Charlie gave Edward a stern look but nodded after a moment. "All right," he said gruffly, nearly shoving his hand and arm in Edward's chest. "Let's see what you can do."

***The Christmas Book***

Edward watched as Charlie walked out of the room, followed by his daughter. Closing the chart, he blew out a deep breath. In the end, if Charlie chose to have surgery, Edward could probably improve the mobility in his wrist and thumb by twenty percent. Though the scar didn't bother Charlie as far as looks, it did however pinch and itch him to the point of distraction.

As he followed Bella out of the room a few moments later, he stopped long enough to watch her with Charlie. She adjusted the lapel of his jacket, dusted off a little lint from his shoulder and pressed her lips to his cheek. And he thrived under her attention, even if it also embarrassed him a little.

_I can see where she got her blush_, he thought to himself. She was good to him and it was clear that her father adored her. Who wouldn't?

"Tomorrow," Bella whispered to her Dad. She had promised her father to meet for coffee the following morning and watched him walk out of the clinic doors. She sighed deeply, thankful that he'd adjusted so well after the accident with his table saw.

Taking another breath to bring her rioting emotions under control, she turned to find Edward. She didn't have to look for long as he stood leaning against a doorway, watching her. The man had to answer for his little outburst. With a raised eyebrow and matching smirk, she walked over to him. She tried not to laugh as he swallowed deeply and ran a nervous hand though his hair.

"You pretty sure of yourself," she said, looking up at him.

_No_, Edward thought. _Not when you're looking at me like that_. He sighed, "Sorry. I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that." Lifting his hand, he brushed a curl of her hair that was hiding her eyes. "I really don't know what I'm doing when it comes to you."

His hand lingered over her cheek and slid along the back of her neck as she rested her forehead on his chest. "I don't, either," she whispered, grasping his waist gently. She'd been through an emotional rollercoaster in the last twenty-four hours and Edward wanted to do anything he could to make her smile again.

Massaging the back of her neck, he dropped a kiss on the top her head. She looked up at him then and he could see so many emotions flash behind her eyes.

Edward smiled and shrugged. "I figured with the chocolate, meeting the parents and the exchange of six little treasures, we were past the first date stage." He grinned wider when she laughed.

"It's cute when Alyssa calls kisses 'treasures' but," she teased, placing a hand on his chest, playfully pushing him away. Edward captured her hand, letting it rest over his heart. He wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "Oh, it's cute when you call it that, too."

"I'm good," he said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Any chance I can get a little gold before you go?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Dinner first," she replied. "You're running late. I'm supposed to be there in about an hour."

Edward's eyes widened. "And I still need to pick up Alyssa and go to the grocery store."

Bella smiled again and patted his chest from beneath his hand that still held hers there. "Why don't I grab the groceries while you pick up Alyssa and we'll meet up at your place?"

"I was supposed to have dinner ready by the time you arrived," he grumbled, averting his gaze. "Great, the first time I try to impress a woman in years and I'm already failing."

"You made an impression on me the day we met," Bella said, capturing his chin so that he'd look at her again. "And it'll give us a chance to cook dinner together, the three of us."

"Together," he said softly. There in her eyes, he could see that she wanted what he wanted. Not only for Alyssa to be a part of her life, but him, too. After a few minutes, they both left the parking with the evening to look forward to – together.

***The Christmas Book***

"And Esme was crying in her hot chocolate," Alyssa chatted, during dinner. "Saying I have the prettiest voice in the whole world." Edward laughed, watching Alyssa come alive with every word she said. "It must've tasted funny after that." The smile the little girl had since she found out Bella's was coming over, fell.

It hadn't gone unnoticed. "Aly," Bella said from across the table. "Do you know why she was crying?" Edward stilled and turned to look at her.

Alyssa pursed her lips and nodded. "Cuz she was mad at me?"

"No, sweetie," Edward said, taking Alyssa's hand. "She was happy. We've been so worried about you."

"They were happy tears?"

Bella nodded. "What you did today at the store, she was happy you'd finally done it."

"I only talked to you."

"Yes," Edward said. "But you talked in front of others, too."

"I didn't want to at first," Alyssa whispered. "But you were reading and I wanted to be closer to you." Bella's eyes softened, nodding encouragingly. Since her arrival, Edward had asked about what had happened at the store, but Bella thought it would be best that he asked Alyssa herself. She hoped that it would encourage her to talk outside of answering simple questions.

While Alyssa had washed up for dinner, Edward had explained to Bella that Alyssa had been to a few therapists that specialized working with children who'd become elective mutes due to traumatic experiences. In the months that followed, not one had been able to get a word out of Alyssa.

In one chance meeting, Bella had changed everything. They still had a lot to work through with Alyssa, but Bella already asked if she could be involved in some way. Edward knew she only asked because she didn't want to step over any boundaries, but those lines blurred when she gave her heart to Alyssa.

In the end, they agreed that Alyssa still needed to see a therapist and perhaps they would work through it together.

"I also wanted to be hear the story betterer, so I can read it to Edwerd."

Edward and Bella laughed. "You can have Edward read your book as your bedtime story, and tomorrow can be your turn," Bella suggested, taking a sip of her drink.

Edward stilled, hoping that Alyssa wouldn't react to the idea of reading a story in bed. The last time he tried, she cried herself to sleep. The day they came back with her new book and a Christmas tree, she'd been too exhausted to do much more than eat dinner and head to bed.

"Can you read it to me, Izzy?" Alyssa asked sweetly. Edward closed his eyes, his heart clenching painfully. He shouldn't feel hurt that she asked Bella, but it did. In the past two days, she talked more in Bella's presence than in the last nine months combined.

Bella sensed Edward's sudden tension but she couldn't find a way to nicely decline Alyssa's question. "Um, I need –"

"We need to finish our dinner," Edward said with a smile that barely met his eyes. "And then we can decorate the tree. Bella can come over to read to you some other time."

Alyssa's eyes widened as she started to clap happily. "She's coming over again! Can we have a sleepover?" Edward choked on his water but had it under control in seconds. It was then that Alyssa pulled out all the stops with a quivering lip, shining eyes and little prayer hands.

Edward looked at Bella for guidance, when she had none he cleared his throat to answer. "I think that will have to be um, Bella's decision."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Coward," she hissed playfully under her breath. She gave Alyssa a smile and patted her hand. "Sure, we can have a sleepover, any time you want." Edward shot out of his seat, declaring dinner was officially over.

"I don't think he liked your pasketti sauce," Alyssa whispered sadly as she watched Edward pile his dishes in the sink.

Bella thought that she'd have some fun with Edward before the night was through. He had to learn to stop putting her in the hot seat. "No, I don't think he did."

"But it was so yummy." The sweet child rubbed her stomach and hummed. "Can we decorate the tree now?"

"Sure thing, buttercup," Bella said as she helped Alyssa from her chair. Capturing her arm, Bella grabbed a napkin from the table. "But not until you wipe that pretty mouth of yours." The beautiful girl giggled, trying to catch the sauce on her lips with her tongue, until her eyes were crossed.

From the kitchen, Edward watched them, thankful that Bella seemed to be a perfect fit, despite his insecurities.

***The Christmas Book***

"I like tinsel. The tree looks all sparkly," Alyssa said from the top of Edward's shoulder. They'd been decorating the tree for an hour in a traditional theme of red, green and gold. Bella stood back for a moment, taking a quick picture of them together again.

"I think you got more tinsel in my hair than on the tree, baby cakes," Edward grumbled.

"But you look so pretty." Alyssa pulled out a few stands of the tinsel from his hair and then proceeded to hang them around his ear. He growled and laughed, pulling her into his arms and crushing her in a bear hug. She giggled, steadying herself by wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against it. "I love you, Edwerd."

Bella watched as Edward's eyes closed as his arms tightened around Alyssa. "Love you always, Aly."

At that moment, Edward believed that not only did magic exist within the pages of a book but in the heart of the little girl that held his.

***The Christmas Book***

"You okay?" Bella asked as Edward plopped on the couch beside him. It had taken several attempts to get Alyssa to bed, refusing because Bella was still there. Though she offered to call it a night and head home, Edward made it clear he still wanted to talk to her.

"She still wouldn't let me read to her in bed," he whispered. Bella reached for him, sliding her hand from his jawline to his hair.

"It'll take time," she said. "But it will happen."

Taking her hand, he pressed a kiss inside her palm. "I believe you." With a little tug, she was in his arms, her head on his chest "You're something else, you know. I had almost given up hope."

"You never would've," Bella whispered as Edward started to play with her hair. "You love her too much."

Edward nodded, allowing the soft music that was playing soothe him. After a few minutes, he pulled Bella from the couch. "Dance with me," he whispered. Taking each of her hands, Edward intertwined their fingers as she looked up at him.

"You're making it really easy to fall," she murmured.

"So are you." He released her fingers, running his hands up her arms. She smiled softly as he cupped her neck and face, resting his forehead on hers. They danced in place for several minutes, both humming to the music.

"Edward," she whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple. Slowly, he continued a circuit along her jaw, near her ear and cheek. "What are you doing?"

Edward smiled against the corner of her lips, knowing she'd laugh. "Treasure hunting."

Bella laughed, but gasped when he finally reached her mouth tentatively. Slow and soft, he pressed his lips to hers, and she found that he kissed with not only his mouth but with his hands. Gentle fingers ran through her hair as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Edward pulled back only to catch his breath and press his lips to her pulse. "I think I found more than a little gold," he whispered, laughing when she did.

"Nice to know," she replied. Rising to the tips of her toes, she pressed another kiss on his lips. "I should head home, it's almost ten."

Edward nodded, though he didn't want to see her go. "Have dinner with us again tomorrow?"

"But it's Christmas Eve tomorrow."

"I want you here and I know Alyssa would, too."

She smiled, rubbing her fingertip over his reddened lip. "All right," she said. "Then I'll invite you two to Christmas dinner."

Edward brow furrowed as he frowned. "We're supposed to be going to my aunt and uncle's Christmas morning, but you're practically an honorary member already. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Bella shrugged, smiling shyly. "I meant next year."

He laughed and unable to resist any longer, he wrapped his arms around her, fully encompassing her. "We'll be there, I promise."

Edward never broke a promise. As he held her close, he knew the road ahead would not be easy for him and Alyssa, but it was would be worth it. And if the woman that he held in his arms learned to love them as he hoped, then some wishes really do come true.

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. Sorry for the delay on this. Only the epilogue left. **


	15. Epilogue

**The Christmas Book**

**Epilogue – February 2012**

* * *

It had been nine weeks since Edward and Alyssa walked into a little bookstore that served the best hot chocolate, named Hidden Treasures. That same little corner store also had the creamiest frosting on top of the most delectable cupcakes.

And it was the same place that it was rumored laid a book that granted wishes. Two wishes that had been added to the magical pages only days before Christmas had already come true. Alyssa, had on Christmas night, confessed that she was happy as she'd fallen asleep on her little bed between Bella and Edward after they read to her.

It was the first of many days and nights together.

Things between them weren't always easy. Alyssa threw her first tantrum when Edward and Bella tried to drop her off with Esme so that they could go out for New Year's Eve. It had taken hours to console her, and she fell back to her safety net and refused to talk to anyone, especially Bella.

Days passed before Alyssa said a word to anyone. Then one night, she crawled into Edward's lap as he sat alone in the living room, because Bella had left in tears when he snapped at her. His frustration, after everything had been going so well, made him lash out.

Alyssa had told him she was sorry for making Bella cry and causing her to leave. Her first words in almost five days, and the relief he felt when he heard her was swift and tore at him. Even though he tried to tell Alyssa that Bella wasn't angry with her, the little girl begged him to fix it. That same night, within twenty minutes after Alyssa asked him to help, he had knocked on Bella's front door.

Bella had opened it, nose and eyes rimmed red, her eyes bright from the tears that fell the moment she saw them. With a grunt, Edward caught her as she threw her arms around them both. At that moment, as they held each other close, Alyssa whispered to Bella that she loved her and didn't want her to go ever.

From that day forth, they were inseparable. Not a day or night passed without seeing each other. Edward and Bella were often seen in town, each of their hands entwined with the little girl's. Town gossip ran rampant and not many of the rumors were far from the truth. She loved him. He loved her. They both loved the little girl they swung on occasion in between them as she giggled with joy. Others said that there would be a summer wedding in the little country chapel.

They were close, but it would be a spring wedding.

Charlie waved at Ms. Cope who ran the consignment store next door. He closed his umbrella, careful to shake off the rain. Once inside Hidden Treasures, he shed his jacket and hung it up. He smiled when his daughter greeted him from the "Craft Corner" she added to her store the previous month. There were a few little faces there, all of them in deep concentration as they glued and glittered a new project.

His eyes lingered on Bella's smile, _she's glowing,_ he thought. Waving, he laughed when a little boy he knew as Emmett stuck a picture of a horse on Bella's forehead. She crossed her eyes, making a face when she reached for the gooey picture. A cute little girl, a tad taller than the boy, stuck on her tongue and smacked the back of his head.

"Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed. "That's enough of that. He only thought it would be funny." Emmett pouted and looked as if he were on the verge of tears. When Bella turned to help another child, he stuck his tongue out at Rosalie. She only glared. The way those two tikes fought, Charlie thought, they had to be siblings of some kind. But they weren't.

Charlie looked for another familiar face, but knew she wouldn't be with the other kids. Though Bella and Edward, along with Alyssa's doctor, had made breakthroughs, she still wouldn't talk to other kids her age. He often found her in one corner of the store, coloring or reading by herself or with Esme.

He laughed when he saw Edward cleaning up after the little girl in question. There were books piled around her, she was a whirlwind and often needed someone to pick up right behind her.

"Hey, Charlie," Edward grumbled and rose to his feet.

"Doc. How's vacation going?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Considering your daughter thinks vacation means working at the store for her, not good."

"I heard that," Bella called out, laughing.

"You were meant to," he returned as he started to pile the stack of books on a cart. "I'm just giving her a hard time, but she's a slave driver." Charlie knew Edward put up with it because he loved to be around Bella. Good thing the background check he had done was clear and with an impeccable credit score, too.

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "If she's anything like her mother, I believe you." He sighed, giving Edward a hand. With a smile, he added, "I see she said yes."

Edward grinned. "I really thought she'd say no or that we'd have to have a long engagement."

"When you know, you know."

Edward nodded and laughed. "I did know days after meeting her, but I thought people would think we were nuts. If not for that, I would've asked her then."

Charlie patted Edward's back. "She's stubborn, but she could care less about what others think."

His future son-in-law gave him a mega watt smile. "Thanks for watching Alyssa while we…um, went to that conference I had."

Charlie arched an eyebrow, but chose not to comment about the so-called conference. "No problem. It was really smart of you to try having someone watch her at _her _house."

"Bella's idea, actually."

He nodded thoughtfully as he followed Edward. "I see she still won't try," Charlie said. His gaze was on Alyssa, who was walking around the store at the moment. Though she moved away from Bella and the other kids, her eyes always remained on them.

Edward sighed and nodded. "We've tried lots of things," he murmured. "After Bella and I realized she loved to do art projects, we added that to the store. But it backfired because Alyssa just waits patiently for art hour to be over."

"Seems real popular to the other kids, though," Charlie stated.

"That's a good thing," Edward said after shelved the last book. "With the school district cutting out art out of the budget, more and more kids are coming in, even older ones. She's thinking of adding a more advanced class upstairs."

Charlie nodded and said he'd call his friend Paul to see about doing some construction and remodeling.

"I noticed something while I've been working here," Edward whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. They both watched as Bella helped a customer at the counter as Angie, an employee, remained with the kids. Immediately, Alyssa attached herself to Bella's side.

It was then that Edward pointed out _the_ book. The pages fluttered as it had before, only softly. The wishes Edward and Bella had made had already been granted, so why did it still flutter?

"You noticed that it does that when Bella's around right?" Charlie asked, shaking his head when Edward nodded. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Edward remained silent as confusion filled his features.

Alyssa was seated at a little table with a fresh sandwich and juice as Bella returned to the counter. And again, the book fluttered and rattled inside the display case as she passed.

Charlie watched Edward for a moment as realization dawned on him. "It's not the book," Edward whispered. "Is it?"

Charlie laughed and shushed Edward. "You figured it out faster than I had. It was Bella's grandfather that actually put two and two together. The book hadn't always been in the family's possession. It's been stolen twice. It never worked for them or anyone they knew and was returned with a note that said the book was cursed. That it gave them bad luck." Edward confusion deepened. "But that's because it only works in the presence of a family member."

"You're saying that it's not the book that holds the magic, but Bella?" Edward asked.

Charlie nodded. "We think that the book is an outlet, a way to channel the magic and use it."

"But she doesn't know," Edward said firmly. "None of them ever knew."

"Yes," Charlie murmured. "And I think it's best it stays that way."

If the book had been stolen before, who knew what people would do if they found that it was her all along. Edward took a few deep breaths and turned to Charlie. "I had a feeling. Knew there was a reason why people are naturally drawn to her. But that book hadn't started to do that all the time until recently."

"I think it's because she's happy."

Edward smiled at that and nodded. "Still, I think it'll choose someone soon."

"I think so, too."

"The secret is safe with me." And it was. "How's the arm?" Edward asked as he led them out of the children's section.

"Feels good," Charlie said, showing him how much more mobility he had in his thumb and wrist since his surgery weeks earlier. "Your uncle said one more surgery should do it"

"Good," Edward indicated as he brushed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"You finish shelving?" Bella asked as she thrust a plate at Edward.

He smirked at Charlie and rolled his eyes. "Yes. See, slave driver." He walked over to where Alyssa was eating.

Bella eyed her father for a moment. "Here." She handed him a stack of flyers. "Hand those out at your shop."

"See what you mean, son," Charlie teased. Edward laughed from where he sat. "How was the trip?"

Bella blushed and only whispered, "It was good. Thanks, daddy." She wrapped her arms around him suddenly.

Charlie grunted but wrapped an arm around his daughter. "For what, baby girl?" His chin rested on her hair as she shrugged. "He's good for you. _They're_ good for you."

"I love them," she whispered. After a few stolen moments with his little girl, Charlie pulled away and asked for a sandwich. "I swear, you're all taking advantage of my new menu."

"Best sub in town," Charlie stated as he took a seat beside Alyssa. "What's up, princess?"

Alyssa smiled up at her Pops with a full mouth. She swallowed and primly wiped her mouth. "Gas prices," she said with a giggle. Pops was always complaining about them. He grunted and nodded. "What are we going to do, Pops?" She looked at him in question, seeing him smile.

"Buy boats and move to an island," he deadpanned, making her giggle more. He always had a different answer, each one sillier than the one before.

"But don't boats need gas, too?"

Edward laughed and elbowed Charlie in the arm. He wasn't going to get out of explaining that. Finished with his lunch, he joined Bella at the counter and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Together, they watched their little Alyssa chat it up with Charlie.

He'd been the first person she talked to after Bella. When they first met, he was introduced as Bella's daddy, and instantly, the walls Alyssa usually built around her crumbled. She was shy, at first, only shaking his hand and offering a curtsy as her mother taught her. By the end of the evening, she was sitting in his lap playing with his hair as they watched a movie. Charlie had taken the attention easily and loved every second of it.

After a while, something seemed to bother her, so her first words to Charlie had been, "What's that under your nose?"

Bella had burst out in a laughter-cough, excusing herself when she couldn't contain it. Edward chastised Alyssa for being rude while Charlie flushed hotly. Soon, he was laughing along with his daughter.

Charlie's answer had poor Alyssa just as confused. "Why would your lip need a sweater?" That made the adults only laughing harder. That night, Alyssa had her Pops wrapped around her little finger.

"He's doing well, Bella," Edward whispered. He knew she'd been worried since Charlie lived alone and with him still recovering, she had been even more concerned. "Besides things seemed to be going well with Sue."

"I know," she murmured, laying her hands over his. Unconsciously, Edward twirled her ring around her finger, as if their future was never far from his mind. "You two were very chatty earlier. Care to elaborate."

"Nothing much," he replied. "He asked about the conference."

She snorted. "You are such a coward sometimes."

"I couldn't tell him I was taking his daughter away to ravish her." She laughed as he kissed her neck, nipping gently. "Besides, he owns big sharp tools, and I'd like to have more children."

She loved that he said "more" children, already counting Alyssa as his own. "I want that, too."

"My uncle and aunt should be here soon," he said, pressing another kiss on Bella's head. "Good thing we're closing early."

Bella nodded and sighed. _The next few hours may be difficult_.

It had officially been a year since they lost Alice and Jasper. Earlier in the day, they had visited the cemetery, which was something Edward hadn't done since the funeral. Alyssa had a hard time understanding why they were there and what it all meant.

Though she understood her parents were gone, she couldn't grasp the reason why they "rested" there. Bella hoped she'd understand eventually, and planned to discuss it with their family therapist.

The whole family was gathering at the store for a small get together, where they could share memories and talk about those they lost. And Alyssa was excited to meet some her parents old friends and see all the pictures and video they said they'd bring.

Edward and Bella wanted to make sure that Alyssa would never forget them.

_But first things first_, Bella thought. "I think the kids need another hand." Edward sighed behind her, squeezing her once more before releasing her.

Bella joined the kids and started to help Angie with cleaning sticky fingers, while the ones that could started picking up all the books and magazines scattered everywhere. After a few minutes, the chime of the bell rang through the store.

Bella looked up in time to see the blur of Alyssa as she ran toward Carlisle. His bright blue eyes were covered by her little head of black curls as he lifted her up in his arms. "Princess!" he exclaimed, making her giggle.

Esme patted his shoulder and walked around him. "Hello, Alyssa." Brushing a kiss on her forehead, she whispered to her, "There's some candy in his pocket."

Alyssa's eyes brightened as she pulled back enough to look Carlisle in the eye. "May I please have some candy?"

Carlisle arched an eyebrow at his wife, who only smiled. She'd do anything for Alyssa, even feed her sweet tooth. When the little girl in his arms had first said something to Esme, it was to say she was sorry. His poor wife had cried for hours after that, feeling awful for making Alyssa feel guilty.

To Carlisle's delight and to Edward's chagrin, the first words Alyssa uttered to him was that she'd seen Edward kiss Bella a lot.

Carlisle set Alyssa on her feet, handing her two little golden kisses. She giggled and offered him a little golden treasure of her own – a sweet kiss to his cheek. He laughed. "Run along and help the other kids." He winked to Bella, who returned it with a smile.

The family had been working in tandem to help the child make friends. Never forcing the issue on her, just providing the opportunities to be around kids more.

Alyssa hesitated for a moment, biting her lip as she watched Bella talking with Rosalie. She wanted to help. She didn't have to talk to the other kids to do that. Slowly, she made her way over and tugged on Bella's shirt. She acknowledged her with a smile, but continued to help Rosalie. She knew it wasn't to be mean, but because she hadn't finished with the other girl. She sighed and tugged on her again.

"May I help?" she whispered to Bella.

Rosalie stopped what she was doing. "What did you say?" Bella bit her lip, desperately wanting to intrude, but she knew she shouldn't. Alyssa looked down, shrugging.

"I like that color of nail polish you have on," Rosalie said, pointing at Alyssa's little lavender fingernails. "What do you think of my picture?"

All eyes turned to watch and hoped, since it had been the first time Alyssa had willingly walked over to Bella and the other children. Little black curls bobbed as Alyssa cocked her head to one side and then other as Rosalie held up her picture.

There was a lot of purple glitter. They looked like clouds.

"I think it looks stupid," Emmett snickered behind Rosalie's back.

Alyssa put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "It's beautiful!" she said loudly.

Rosalie smiled and fist-pumped, turning to stick her tongue out at Emmett. Then she stuffed _his_ art project down his shirt. Afterward, she gave Alyssa a brilliant smile and pointed toward the wall where more of her art hung. "Come on, I'll show you more."

Alyssa nodded and slipped her hand into Rosalie's. They smiled at each other and walked hand in hand toward the wall. Bella cleared her throat and helped Emmett get cleaned up again, once done he quickly went to join Alyssa and Rosalie.

"That's almost exactly how Bella and Alice had met," Charlie murmured at the table where Edward and his rest of his family sat.

"Who was the shy one?" Esme wondered aloud.

"Alice."

"Bella stuffed something down a boy's shirt?" Edward asked, still basking in the big step Alyssa had taken.

"Nope, slung some mud at his face for making Alice upset."

"Looks like it's going to be the start of beautiful friendship," Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around his wife. They watched as the girls completely ignored Emmett.

"Oh, poor thing," Esme whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "He only picks on her because he likes her." Another boy joined them, and his little name tag said _Seth._

"It looks like Seth is finally making his move," Charlie said. Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at the little boy. He'd been staring at Alyssa for weeks; how hadn't he realized his interest in Alyssa?

Charlie chuckled under his breath. _He needs to get used to it. _Alyssa was going to be a heartbreaker with that pretty little face of hers.

***The Christmas Book***

For over an hour after closing, the store was filled with close friends and family. Peter, a good friend of Alyssa's father, offered some pictures from when they went backpacking in Europe and she laughed when she'd seen that her Daddy used to have a ponytail.

Heidi, a friend of her mother's, had given Alyssa a bracelet that Alice had left at her place long ago. They used to be roommates in college and were very good friends. She was in Alice's wedding, too.

Alyssa loved to listen to the stories, watch the funny things her Daddy did in a video. She cried when she saw her Mommy sing in another. All the while, Edward or Bella held her close, since she was too shy to talk, and perhaps, a little overwhelmed.

Even though a year had passed, Alyssa still remembered how her parents smelled and the sound of their voices. And with the help of everyone she knew, she'd never forget them. But there was something she needed to tell Edward and Bella. When everyone started to leave, she knew she had to ask before she got too scared.

"Edward," she said, looking up at him from his lap. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, baby cakes," he said. Softly, he fixed her loose ponytail. Bella locked the door behind her father and walked over to them.

"Can I be yours?"

Edward eyebrows shot up. "I, um, don't understand what you mean?"

Bella rubbed Alyssa's hand as she sat beside them. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I want to be yours."

"You are ours," Bella said softly.

Alyssa shook her head. "No, I'm not." Tears started to spill down her cheeks.

"Alyssa," Edward murmured. "Why would you think you're not ours?"

"Cuz I'm Mommy and Daddy's."

"Oh, sweetheart," Bella said as she wiped at Alyssa's tears. "That doesn't mean that you're not ours, too."

Alyssa hiccupped as Edward squeezed her against his chest. "I'm not."

"Am I _your_ Bella?" Alyssa nodded. "Is Edward _your_ Edward?" She nodded again, sniffling. "Then if we're your Edward and Bella, why can't you be our Alyssa?"

"Or our baby cakes," Edward whispered, tipping Alyssa chin up. "Or our princess."

"I am, huh?" Alyssa sat up on Edward's lap and looked at Bella. "But I want you to be my Mom." She turned back to Edward. "And you to be my Dad. So that will make me _your_ baby girl." Just like Bella was Pops baby girl.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand that slipped over his thigh when Alyssa had started the line of questioning. He needed the support desperately.

"In a way, you already are," Bella said. "Are you asking if it's okay to call us that, baby girl?" Alyssa's chin trembled at the name and she nodded several times. Edward exhaled harshly and crushed her against his chest. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around them both. For a few minutes, they sat together, trying out the new titles.

They all startled when someone knocked on the door. "It's my dad," Bella sighed and popped a kiss on both of their foreheads. "Looks like he forgot his wallet."

"At least he didn't forget his lip's sweater," Alyssa said with a giggle. Bella nodded and walked over to let her father in. Edward settled Alyssa in a chair so that he could clean up in the bathroom.

Alyssa sat in her chair, munching on some chips, feeling a lot better, when she heard a hum as Bella talked to Pops. She couldn't tell from where it was coming from. Curious, she rose to her feet and made her way over to the counter. The pretty book that Bella always locked away at night was making the noise. She looked over her shoulder and could see that Bella was still busy with Pops. Alyssa ducked behind the counter where she knew there was a step stool.

Carefully, she moved the case off, but it was a little heavy. She huffed and puffed and finally put it down on the counter. The book was open to one full page and one blank page. There was a gold pen with funny marks on it that shook a little. She bit her lips when she picked up, wondering if it would feel funny to hold it. Giggling, she held it in the palm of her hand. It tickled as it moved.

She looked up from where she stood and she could see Mom and Dad and Pops nearby. Mom started to turn toward her so she knew she'd be in trouble for touching the book. Quickly, she tried to close it with her free hand.

But then it started to glow. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched when letters started to form on the blank page. She was getting better at her letters and she recognized many. "B-a-b-y," she read softly to herself.

"Oh my God," Bella murmured as the lights started to flicker overhead, much as they had before when the book had chosen someone. Edward's wide eyes met hers as an unearthly glow emanated somewhere behind them. She spun on her heels and ran toward Alyssa, who stood with her hand on the book and the pen in the other. "She's been chosen!"

"All right, princess!" Charlie said as he winked at Edward. "_The book_ chose you!"

Edward laughed and watched as the glow of the pages started to diminish. He wasn't worried, the book wouldn't hurt her. Bella made her way over, removing the pen from a shocked Alyssa's hand. "You okay, baby girl," Bella whispered as she helped Alyssa down.

"What was that?" she asked.

Bella sighed. She knew she'd have to explain to Alyssa one day, but she had hoped it wouldn't be until she was older. Though she wished the book would choose someone more often, it was a rare event, though in four months, it had chosen three. She chose not to dwell on that. She'd have to tell Alyssa what the book could do but that it should remain a secret. She only hoped she'd understand.

Edward walked over and asked Alyssa if she was all right, when she nodded, he said when they would get home later they'd explain everything. Turning his attention back to his fiancée, he was shocked to find her pale and immobile, leaning over the book.

"Bella, what is it?" Charlie asked from the other side of the counter.

"Bella?" Edward squeezed her arm. She snapped out of it suddenly, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Whispering under her breath, she looked over the calendar.

"Will you look at that," Charlie said as he read the book.

"What does it say?" Edward asked, but kept his gaze on Bella.

"I, Alyssa Isabella Whitlock-Cullen wish that Mom and Dad will have a baby so I can be a big sister."

"Are you saying the book makes wishes come true?" Alyssa asked, climbing back onto the stool.

"Maybe, princess," Charlie said as Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder, whispering something in her ear.

"Oh my God," Bella gasped, looking up at Edward. "By Christmas, it'll be granted." Edward looked at her, at Alyssa then at the book. His brow furrowed as he tried to calculate. "We're having a baby."

Alyssa screamed and ran around the store, then wrapped her arms around her dad. Then she did some more giggling and running before hugging her mom.

Charlie grumbled under his breath, "Conference my as—"

"Dad!" Bella said, smacking his arm. Edward only blushed and coughed, averting his eyes from his soon-to-be-father-in-law.

"I was gonna say arm."

And before anybody else could say another word, Alyssa grabbed Edward's cell phone and pressed the number two button. "Nana, guess what?"

More screams, more knocking on doors and bells chiming. Soon, their little group of four turned to six. Esme walked in several minutes later with an armful of wedding magazines she already had in her trunk.

And as Alyssa, Carlisle, Charlie and Esme discussed wedding plans, Edward held his hand over Bella's abdomen. "We're going to have a baby," he murmured in awe. Bella nodded and kissed him softly, still in shock but happy, too.

"I love you so much," he whispered, taking her face in his hands. "Thank you. Thank you for giving everything and so much more." She nodded as he laid his forehead on hers gently.

"I love you, too," she cried softly as he started to pepper her face with kisses. "You really do believe in the book now, don't you?" Grasping his wrists, she closed her eyes as he continued to his exploration.

Edward smiled and sought her lips for a sweet, slow kiss. "Pure gold," he murmured as they caught their breath, causing her to laugh. "I believe in the magic and in you."

She smiled up at him, her heart full and warm. She never had expected the changes in her life that had occurred in the last few months. When she'd taken over her grandmother's store, she knew she was starting a new chapter of her life. A new adventure and it seemed that the chapters that would follow would lead to a life full of love, hope, family and many more treasures.

Edward looked down at Bella, brushing a thumb under her eye. "We're so eloping," he said to her, making her laugh again.

"We heard that," Esme said loudly.

"You were meant to," Edward returned.

Bella laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around her future husband, and soon, their baby girl snuggled in between them. They all smiled and held each other close. Overhead, the lights flickered and Bella swore she heard the laughter of her best friend.

The End

* * *

**AN: Betaed by kyla713. There you go. Really I could have gone on and on, and gone over every incident that I went over in this epilogue in full detail, but then it would be a hundred chapters long. **

**This is the gift I give to you – use those brilliant minds and imagine what comes next. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed this magical ride. **


End file.
